Drink Me Up Pezberry sidebar Faberry
by Ladyfun
Summary: It's sectionals, and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…er, hand, where it is needed most. Smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:** Ladyfun9. With a shout-out to my buddy A4.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, but boy, they sure own me

**Rating:** NC-17. I say again, NC-17. Mature. MA

**Setting:** It's sectionals, and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervencesce into _total smut._

You've been warned, is all I'm sayin'.

She thought, initially, she was mistaken…but _no_, there it was. She heard it. No denying it…

…_crying._

Sobbing, really. It was the unmistakable high pitched, histrionic wailing of one Miss Rachel Barbara Berry…she should know, after all. She had been able to instigate said wails in the long ago past with a mere flick of her eyelash. But, she had given up terrorizing the diva their senior year, because they had evolved into … _well_…an understanding. Almost a friendship, really, she mused. It was hard to torture your acquaintances with the same aplomb when you kinda, you know, _hung out_, and shit.

_What to do, what to do?_ Santana mused.

_It was kinda like the Good Samaritan laws, right? _She thought. _ A good deed would not get held against her the next day in the court of law? Or more precisely, amongst the Cheerios? _ Coach had been on a single minded road of destruction after failing to place at nationals last year, and Santana was bearing the brunt of it. She thought the brainwashing from getting emotionally and physically broken twice daily by Sue had made this current batch _sum bunch o' bitches_ waiting collectively for a sign of weakness. _In anyone._ Even their Captain who was secretly criticized daily for going to glee practice and Cheerios…

A horrific, frustrated sob that was somehow different came out of the room, interrupting her thoughts from M.A.C. products and doing a military choke hold on her co-captain.

She sighed. Steeling her nerves, she pushed open the door.

"Yo, Berry? What up, _Chicklet_?" Santana said,her breeziness a tad forced.

"GO AWAY!" Sobbed the brunette diva, appalled to be discovered.

"WTF! Look, Berry….Wanna talk about it?"

"NO! WTF YOU! Fuck you. GO AWAY!"

"Woah! Hey, Fine, lady. You clearly are having a Midol moment…" her words came to an abrupt halt when she saw the sight beore her eyes. Sprawled out in the cramped hotel bathroom space that all the senior females were inexplicabily sharing, was Rachel…. _With a breast pump._ The kind for new mothers. A hospital grade, bona fide, automated medelia breast pump….

Santana had been around enough teen pregnancies to know what it was and how it worked.

"Given that you've never had a baby, Berry, I'm going to go out on a limb here…why is there a electric breast pump attached to …you…um, here in our hotel room?"

Silence.

"Look, I know Finn can be infantile sometimes, but really, your dedication to your teammates is a little frightening here, Rach. "

Rachel managed a wan smile.

"Oh, Sanatana, god….you have to swear to me…I…I have a condition called galactohrrea. Its awful!"

"Holy shit, is it contagious?"

"NO, Santana."

"Is it cancer?"

"OMG, no!"

"…well, what?"

"I make …milk. Breast milk."

"_Without a baby being present?"_

"Yes, Senorita Einstein. Without a baby."

She sighed.

"Normally, I'm fine with just pumping a little bit of and reducing my pressure in my nippl-_er_, breasts."

The inadvertent use of the word "nipple" had unleashed something warm in the tips of Santanta's own nipples..because she began thinking of Rachel's bud nipples…and how y were going to get punished hard in a moment by that pump.

"Santana, my motor died, and everyone is going to be back at any moment! I'll never be able to hand express out all the milk I need to in time."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean, I skipped yesterday and the day before, because of the serious lack of privacy …I ..I couldn't pump. But I must have left it on because its dead. Burnt out! And now I feel like I'm going to burst and I don't know how I will be able do all of that ridiculously bouncy, crumpy choreography _not_ designed for a lactating white girl… without …some serious pain! "

"Rachel, how long has this been going on?"

"Since…since puberty. I've been pumping off the fullness since puberty, once or twice a day."

Santana looked at Rachel's' taut nipples- her breasts were so full and pendulous that they had flattened out against the contur of her aroela..and the nipples were larger…fuller…and they looked darker than Sanata remembered them to be. Engorged, they had almost a reflective sheen to them. It _did _look painful. And Santana could see the glistening drop of white starting to ooze from Rachel's nipple of her very full left breast.

Rachel's horrfied, doe-eyes looked up at Santana meekly.

And, Santana, without even thinking, without knowing what she was doing, was _doing_ it. Without a word, she crossed the small space that was left between them and bent reflexively down to Rachel's chest. With a sigh, she pulled Rachel's sweater all the way over her head and off, pushing the girl down to the floor, while she latched on to her chest and that taut nipple. Unsure, she just pursed her mouth, and sucked it in..that beautiful mound…that rose-brown tip…using her tongue to swirl and stroke the nipple from underneath and massage it forward…willing the tip to project into her mouth…and then… a taste of sweetness startled her.

Rachel had began to flow, slowly, into Santana's mouth.

Inspired, Santana redoubled her efforts and found Rachel readjusting Santana's jaw and head to angle her…better. To better latch onto her.

"_Wider_, San. Open your mouth wider."

Santana found herself sweating. Did it get hot in here?

Without a word, she complied. She opened her mouth all the way , and re-latched. She took practically the who breast into her mouth and she sucked. Hard.

And then she felt it…the letdown.

A flood of sweet milk entered her mouth, and Santana groaned as she swallowed. Rachel , gasping, was stroking her breast so it would flow directly into Santana's mouth, faster.

"_Oh, God_, Santana…that feels amazing. Oh…oh, God!"

Santana thought she was going to die. She had never tasted anything so amazing in her life.

Santana kept her ministrations with her mouth up, increasing her pace as the panting of the smaller girl underneath her was tearing her up. She swallowed again, and as she audibly gulped, she felt her own heat in her legs rise and wetness unmistakably pool between them.

She angrily sucked harder, wanting more. Wanting more of that delicious taste and hearing those sounds unlike any other come from Berry's mouth. Desire. Hot, needy, desire. For her. For her mouth, on her, to be precise. She was making the tiny singer make those guttural noises of desire. With her mouth. On Rachel.

"_**please**_…"gasped Rachel, "the other one, San. Please. I'm begging yo-" 

She was interrupted by Santana roughly sucking up the other nipple, sliding it through her teeth roughly into her mouth. It was met by the hard flick of the tip of her tongue switching methodically across it.

"AAarrggh. Oh _god! Santana, ohmyfuckingGod…_"

Santana didn't speak. She was intent on forcefully sucking every last drop out of Rachel Barbra Berry…and into her mouth…because she had never tasted _anything _like it before.

Rachel tasted **so fucking good**.

She wanted every drop, and she could tell the girl below her wanted her to have it.

Rachel started stroking Santana's hair, then slowly began to grip it…finally pulling her down harder against her breast. She silently willed Santana to continue to work her amazing mouth across her chest again. The nipple was already angry red, and so obviously sore from her ministrations. Then, Rachel let out a final sigh, and released the grip on her hair.

"I…I think you drained me, Santana. I think I'm completely dry. Probably for the first time, _ever."_

Santana ignored her, and just redoubled her efforts on the breast she was nursing from. She sucked harder, if that was even possible. Her lips curled around the full and pebbled nipple, and she opened her mouth wider and took in Rachel's entire areola with a fervor into her mouth.

"Hey, what are you doing? I **said, **I'm dry, and …oh, …_ohmigod_…"

Santana sucking, demanding, on her empty teat was like nothing Rachel ever felt before. Her tugging at the empty teat was even better than the rush she felt when Santana forced her to letdown. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the intensity with which Santana's hands were kneading her other breast and tweaking the nipple tip. The feeling caused a warmth deep inside…Rachel couldn't tell where it started, it was so intense…maybe the inside of her pussy? It began to spasm and both nipples felt like white hot fire was shooting right through them. And Santana still kept fiercely sucking on her…She grabbed her hair, clenching the Latino's ponytail, knotting in her fists.

"_Nnngiyghah_…ah ..God! What are you doing to me?"

It felt so….good. So hot.

Santana's eyes flicked up and met Rachel's hungrily. She stopped, momentarily, but kept her lower lip firmly connected to Rachel's angry nipple while she spoke. "I'm tricking it. You. Your body. I'm making your body think I need _**more**_…"

"WHAT?" Rachel's' eyes flew open.

"I keep sucking, after you're drained. You tell your brain to tell your body to…make more for me. To _feed_ me. Supply and demand."

Rachel's eyes hazed over, glassily taking in the girl below her still sucking on her.

"San…._tana_…aaah! While there is no denying the feeling emanating from your mouth as that of a pleasurable sort, um…ahh. Oh, God…" She closed her eyes gripping Santana's head, closer.

Santana's lips continued to work, bearing down on the swollen bud.

"…but that is the exact opposite of what I needed you to do. I don't need **more**, I need less!"

Santana paused finally, raising her head. She looked at the flushed girl panting above her.

"Hmmm. Well. We have a problem then. Because I think that it is EXACTLY _what I need_, you see."

With that, she set her laser focused gaze directly on Rachel's' hazy stare, penetrating what felt like to her soul. Simultaneously, she slid her hand down past Rachel's beltline, moving her thong (WTF?) to the side. With the tip of her index finger, she felt it immediately.

Her heat.

Her wetness.

Rachel Berry was **all kinds** of turned on.

Santana slid one solo finger across Rachel's damp folds, opening her up, spreading her wider while circling the rim of her opening. Rachel felt her hips bucking inadvertently.

They could hear faint footsteps down the hall_. Damn!_

"When I come back for you, Berry," Santatna said with a low hiss,"…don't expect THIS." She gently pushed the tip of her one finger into Rachels' opening. The feeling was…unbelievable. She could feel herself practically coming undone.

"…_no, dear_. When I come back**, I'm slamming my entire fist** into you. Hard."

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Then, I'm going to pull out, and twist my fist around in your opening hole. Then, I'll push in again."

Rachel thought her heart skipped three beats.

Santana let a slow grin creep across her face for effect. "You see, I want to stretch your opening, as wide as I possibly can. I want to **open** that hole of yours, Berry. I want to crack it… open it… _wide_, right before me. And then I'm going to ram my fist back into you, _deep._ Deep and hard. Your body will think you've given birth. Vaginal stretch receptors, don't you know. _And then_…"

She leaned in closer, so their lips were almost touching. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of them, those red lips that had labored on her throbbing nipples for almost twenty minutes, now. Ohmygod….

"…_then_, dear Rachel…you will make **all kinds of milk**. Just for me**. Only me**. And I will start to drink from you, every day . Many, many, times. And at nighttime, too. You'll probably beg me to stay over, eventually probably every night just to feel sated. Sated from above **and **below…"

Rachel gasped.

Santana continued. "… Eventually, your breasts will respond so much **to me, **just me,with just a look, my voice, my lips…your need to have me on you…feeling that rush of my sucking you and draining you completely…_ that you'll be able to squirt your milk into my mouth without my even having to touch you."_

Rachel felt her nipples twinge. Santana let her lips fall down, and finally graze those of Rachel's, which were parted with shock. It was a soft and gentle kiss.

They heard the door crack open.

"Hello?"

The rest of the team had returned. Santana cast a quick glance and looked down at the shocked little diva_, her_ little diva, below her. She stood up slowly, smiling, as she wiped her mouth from above with great and deliberate satisfaction.

End of Chapter 1. That's it. The end. The other stuff was a shout out.

Chapter 2 pending. After I defibrillate myself.

6


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Rated M

Don't own glee, etc.

Thanks for nice reviews.

The days leading up to the actual competition were interesting ones, to say the least.

While everyone else seemed to be freaking out under the immense pressure and fishbowl like conditions, Rachel was calm, steady, and quiet but observant. Mike, who never snapped, yelled at Artie; Quinn called Brittany stupid—twice; and Mercedes said she couldn't work with a bunch of cracker heads with any ability to harmonize. Mr. Shue seemed helpless to rein it in.

A voice spoke up.

"Guys, this isn't really going to help—yelling at each other. Being mean. I think we need to just take a break for an hour and calm down. Everyone has to realize we're all trying our best." Rachel said quietly.

The room fell silent.

"I've been watching our set for the last day. Frankly, and despite my solo, which normally I would pretend like that would carry us, won't cut it. We aren't an ensemble show at all. What's going to make us win is to change it up altogether."

"Let me guess. You sing all of it." Mercedes bit out.

"No, that's NOT what I had in mind. We have to showcase everyone. The other four groups, it's a showcase around only one or two people. If we're an ensemble, well, we be different and the one who wins."

"Go on, Rachel" Mr. Shue said, interested.

"We take my solo, make it a duet up to the bridge. With an alto…like, say, Santana." Rachel blushed slightly and didn't meet the piercing eyes of the Latino in the back of the room. "Then Mercedes takes over with an alto like, Quinn or Tina. Then the chorus features a quartet of the males, two bass, two tenors." Rachel mapped out the blueprint for what would hopefully become a winning strategy as the group listened with rapt attention.

Had the bizarreness of Rachel's relatively newfound selflessness not been so striking, the group would have also noticed the peculiar metamorphosis of another one of their fold. Santana had not made one cutting remark in the last two days, nor had she attempted to rebut every idea or suggestion.

And she also tended to disappear on every break and in the evening…just like Rachel had.

Rachel concluded. "I think, really, we should think about 'We Are Young' for the finale. Let's think about it, take a break, and reconvene an about 20 minutes and take a vote on this idea. I won't be offended if everyone doesn't agree, I just think this is how we could win."

The group nodded, and everyone shuffled out. Rachel's eyes sought out a pair across the room and they met, silently agreeing.

"Oh, fuck, I need you now. N_ow. _I have to taste you…"

Santana fumbled, pulling off Rachel's top, and horridly unfastening her bra. Rachel helped her hastily and had no sooner slung her bra to the side than she felt the forceful tug of Santana's lips, latching around her nipple. Santana pushed her roughly down on her back, tumbling across her, and Rachel gasped as she felt the familiar intoxication of the borderline painful force with which she sucked her. Santana's hand was kneading her breast as she sucked, to hurry the letdown of Rachel's milk into her waiting, needing mouth. Her lounge stroked the underside, kneading the nipple, with a bruising force, until she felt the warm gush that made them both so incredibly wet.

"Oh, God…"moaned Rachel, as she felt the force of her let down hit. It felt like what she assumed heroin must feel like…it was so warm, felt so good, as it coursed through her body. Every neuron was connected to the tip of her nipple, as she felt Santana sucking in a pulsatile motion.

She heard her make her first swallow.

Rachel moaned. That sound undid her, just fucking undid her. It meant Santana was drinking…_her_. Drinking her up.

Rachel snaked her fingers down Santana's stomach, underneath her beltline, to her mound that was exposed and waiting without underwear (again) waiting for her with heat and wetness. Rachel separated her lips, and her fingers slid between them, and her fingers went to the hard bead at the hood of her opening. Her clit was hard, and swollen, and it wasn't from the punishment of the heated session they had had earlier during lunch. It was because Santana was all kinds of turned on by the diva. And she was absolutely addicted to the taste of her milk…the taste of Rachel. And it was making her _crazy_ that in just two short days of (essentially) around the clock feedings on her, she had managed to increase Rachel's milk production to the point where instead of a few dribbles into her mouth, Rachel could at least fill her mouth at least once in the morning on the first feed, and usually once around now, after lunch.

She began milking her other nipple in preparation of switching sides while she sucked the last drops out of her right breast. Rachel moaned with pleasure as she kneaded Santana's knot harder.

She squeezed and watched as the beginning trickles oozed out of her nipple as she licked them off the teat, watching Rachel's eye blur with desire.

"Oh, fuck, Santana. Don't tease me. Do it."

"Do what?"

"Fucking suck me. Suck my milk….suck me dry. I need your mouth on me."

Santana smirked.

She quickly obliged and opened her mouth wide, pulling her whole areola into her mouth and sucking it forward before she settled on the nipple.

She felt Rachel moving underneath her and she roughly slapped Rachel's hand away from her slit and quickly yanked Rachel's pants off.

"Oh God, Santana, yes…"

Her voice trailed off as she felt Santana closed hand twist around the opening of her hole. She knew what she was doing. She was lubing up her fist. It would only take a moment before she….

**Slam!**

"OHMIGOD, Oh, Ohhhhh…"

Santana thrust her fist, with a corkscrew motion, into Rachel's' wet and open hole.

She pulled it out, and the suction created a popping noise as she almost exited completely, before she thrust in again.

"ohhhhhh…don't …."

Santana thrust into her again, with force, as she suck her tit with a fury. She felt Rachel's familiar quiver as she came…and squirted into Santana's mouth.

"Oh, god! Santana…wow."

Rachel closed her eyes, and sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

The vote was an overwhelming 13-0 in favor of Rachel's idea. Sectionals was officially _on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Rating: M, but I must confess this chapter is somewhat tame—I do feel obligated to actually advance the plot from time to time…

Disclaimers: Don't own Glee, don't own the characters, don't own shit, actually.

Enjoy. Thanks for the great and constructive reviews. Makes it all worth it…*tear*. And how fucking hot was Santana in the fedora?(*sweating*)

**SSSSSS**

Rachel's idea was genius. There was not a single solo…and it was fucking brilliant. Brittany and Mike had a dance interlude between the two sets that was stunning, and the closing of their set led into Puck & Sam on guitar and Finn on drums with Tina on Fiddle…with NO vocals. The finale had anyone who could speak a different language say a line offstage in the dark, and concluded with darkness. Two single spotlights hit on two women…who vocally opened the show with haunting lyrical blending. Santana and Rachel entered from stage left and right, staring at each other while kicking off "we are young" with Rachel in white and Santana in black... The group universally agreed that those two were electric…and voted for them to close the number as well,_ a capella._

It was epic…and totally original.

And New Directions was doing something no one else was doing—showing their range as performers; _they danced_! _They sang!_ _They played musical instruments!_ And there was not a single breakout individual.

Brilliant.

Fucking brilliant.

It was an ensemble extraordinaire. Rachel Barbara Berry, once the epitome of limelight hog, staged it all.

"If we win sectionals, we will do something no one has done in our region – be repeat winners. That **has** to get the judges' attention at nationals." Beamed Mr. Shuseter.

A firm voice spoke up in the background.

"What would get the judges attention," Santana spoke up, "would be to give credit to where it's due."

"What do you mean Santana? "He asked, puzzled.

"Well," She said deliberately, "this really is due to_ Rachel's_ arranging. I think she should be listed as the assistant director or the creative arrangement."

Will's jaw set, as the true glory of the win was generally credited to the arrangement of the set, and would make his "win" as director almost moot. And to give it up to a student? However, when Santana got her mack up, she was formidable, even for the teacher. Will quickly reasoned in his mind, _If there was a mutiny now, there would be no victory whatsoever._

"Fine, we can discuss that. Let's take it again from the top, now, shall we?"

**SSSS**

They left the practice auditorium and there was an excited buzz alive throughout the group. They had something good, and they all knew it. Amidst the slaps and happy chatter, Santana felt a rough nudge from her left flank.

**Quinn.**

Quinn narrowed her eyes and took Santana in with her patented HBIC gaze that, despite her abdication from the throne, remained quite formidable nontheless.

"_What's your angle, San?"_

"What do you mean?" She replied coldly. She tried to give off the _don't-fuck-with-me-or ask-anymore-stupid-fucking-questions-or Ill-cut –you _vibe, but Quinn knew her too well.

"Sticking up for the midget?"

"What, you don't think she deserves credit for this?"

"Of course I do. We **all** do. I just didn't think I would ever hear YOU defending her."

"Well, let me ask you this, Princess Diana…if you thought so, why didn't YOU say something?'

"What?"

"**Exactly.** It's so easy to tear someone down, isn't it, Fabray? But let's see you do something _hard_ for a change. Let's see you do the right thing for once, and not just what makes Quinn Fabray feel better than everyone else."

Quinn's eyes burned.

_Shit,_ thought Santana. _She's going to be trouble._

She had no idea how right she'd be.

**SSSS**

"My hero!" Murmured Rachel, as she trailed her lips down Santana's midsection. Santana groaned with pleasure.

"Fuck, don't stop those lips, mid-"she stopped, catching herself.

"What did you say?"

"_Er,_ nothing."

"You were getting ready to call me a name."

"No, um, well…shit. Can't we think of it as a term of endearment?"

"_A term of endearment? _Really? Like what would you consider-  
>"Oh c'mon, you. We all have nicknames."<p>

"Provide an example to me, of a representative 'nickname' for me, _Santana_, that you seem to find appropriate."

There was a pause.

"Um…. Treasure Trail?"

"Nope." Rachel pursed her lips.

"Man Hands?"

"Negative."

"_Yentl-lischious_?"

"Hmmm. Possibly. But no, for now."

"Berry?"

"Only if we are now suddenly football teammates."

"Oh God, are you friggin' kidding me?"

"No."

There was a very long pause as her eyes met the steely gaze of the smaller woman's. Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay_, fine_…

"Woah. Wait a minute, Santana. Let's get something clear, pronto."

"_joder__conmigo ahora…"_

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'm sure I don't want to. So, when you roll your eyes, SANTANA, you express distain. You are saying, 'I don't care what you think.' That's just rude."

Santana blew an extended sigh.

"And if that's how you feel about me, then frankly, I don't think you should be fucking me."

"Rachel, that's_ not_ what I – "

"No, you don't get to backtrack NOW, Santana. Because I'm not going to let you get away with that behavior. Maybe that works with other people, but not me. I expect more from…_well_….you."

Santana listened silently.

"You see, I expect more…from you."

Santana was silent. After a momento, she replied softly, "well, then, Rachel…you'd be the first."

Rachel's eyes softened as she looked at the girl before her, clearly wounded …and not at all the teenager with so much swagger that Rachel realized was just a facade. This endearing uncertainty belied a different woman altogether, one that she was just starting to get to know.

"I expect to be the first," she said as she slowly slid her hands up Santana's shirt, reaching the back clasp of her bra, "at a LOT of things."

And with that, she undid the clasp, with one hand.

"You really are skilled…_**Rachel."**_

Rachel slid the shirt off Santana, as she began licking her firm abdomen.

"Yes, I am…" Her voice grew heavy. "Oh, fuck…Santana, people don't look like you in real life!. Are you fucking _kidding_ me? Look at your stomach!" She gripped Santana's flank with both of her hands holding on for dear life.. and pressed her body into her. "Your body is just NONSENSE!"

Santana gasped as she felt Rachel's hard nipples rubbing across her stomach, through Rachel's thin shirt.

"get this fucking nonsense off, Ber—um, Rachel."She growled as she yanked Rachel's shirt and slung it across the room. Rachel was busy tweaking and rolling Santana's nipple's bilaterally, to the point where Ms. Lopez was losing her concentration and almost unable to remember what she was doing..

Almost.

_Sanny's gots to get her milk on_, She thought to herself. She sealed her lips around Rachel's nipple, assuming the position, but she gasped when Rachel rolled both of her nipples up at the same time. With the momentary loss of concentration, Rachel took advantage…she pushed Santana on her back and mounted her.

Not a very aggressive assaliant, she giggled.

But then he reyes went dark as she looked at the half naked woman below her. Without a second's notice, she reached down, gripping San's breasts hard, pushing them together. She approximated the nipples until they kissed together, so to speak.

And then she put her mouth over both of them…

And sucked.

Santana thought she was going to die.

SSSSS

Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:** Ladyfun9. With a shout-out to my buddy A4, a.k.a. my "ghost writer." Ha!

**Disclaimer:** Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. Nor Gloria Estefan..Or _Little Women. (_Hang in there, it will all make sense).

**Rating:** NC-17. Mature. MA. You must be in the AARP to enter this site.

**Setting:** Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._

**CHAPTER 4. **

As much as Santana liked to talk a good game, Rachel owned her.

Unbelievably, Rachel Barbara Berry-the same person who _always_ used a turn signal and never had a single high school detention- owned _every single inch_ of Santana's ass. The woman who couldn't even _spell_ 'dangerous' had Santana, the Webster's dictionary live equivalent of the word _in vivo…_'dangerous', live in the flesh!

Her...Santana Lopez. Lima Adjacent. Dangerous.

**Owned.**

Just. Fucking. Owned.

Her second orgasm of the night had just barely ebbed, when…

Santana felt herself gasping. Again. She took her left hand with a forceful intensity and palmed Rachel's' head, willing her to go further, deeper, between her legs…deep into her crotch. Rachel was singing soprano…her mouth was deeply planted between Santana's raw folds, and alternately encasing her bead, sucking it almost like the corona of a penis…giving Sanny's angry clit the blow job of its life. Then, she would stop. And just as quickly, Rachel would flick just the tip of her swollen bead furiously teasingly with her tongue…

It was torture.

Sheer fucking amazing torture.

"_**ohmygod,**_ fucking, oh….God! Rachel, _suck me_ …suck me harder…"

Her voice trailed off as she lost the ability to string a coherent thought together.

All the while, Rachel's three fingers were pounding a brutal tempo into Santana's entryway…she brought the middle finger up …oh so slightly….with her penetration, while she forced her way in. She quickly pulled out and Santana gasped. Rachel prepped Santana's hole to reenter her…she used her pinky and her thumb to separate Santana's folds laterally to spread her open wider…so she could feel, deeply, her hand thrusting to the center.

Rachel continued her tap dancing on her clit above it….

Then, the tip of Rachel's finger felt it…the gravely part of Santana that was her "push to talk" button, in the far back where her fingers could just barely assault…

_Damn these -Louisa-May-Alcott-esque hands!_ Thought Rachel. _I really could use some actual man-hands after all, to fuck her as hard as I fully __**intend **__to…_

Rachel did what she did best. Taking the bull by the horns, She jacked Sanny's leg on her shoulder and rolled her slightly to the left…so there was nothing obstructing her, as she started pounding into Santana, the motion initiating from her shoulder. She was ramming her so hard she would inch the Latino slightly up the bed…_via her pussy_. Rachel didn't care…she felt almost…_animalistic_…and alive. She had to touch it…that spot…

There! She hit it again as she felt Santana groan underneath her.

And Again!

"Ohhhh! Rachel, fuck-"

_And again_…

"_This is where I'm going to get you pregnant, Santana_…"Rachel growled, in a low, dark voice.

"What?"She said, hazy.

"I've wanted to fuck you_, for so long…_and now…I'm going to fuck you…_in your hole_…."Rachel said, with a thick, almost drunken voice, "_**here.**_**"**

Santana gasped.

"…and HERE."

Santana moaned and arched her back.

"and …_**here.**_" She slid the tip of her left pointer finger into Santana's ass, which had been lubricated by her own sticky arousal, extensively. She rubbed it across her bumps as she continued to fuck her mercilessly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD…oh…fuck…oh, don't stop. FUCK!"

Santana felt it, her juices…she was coming, _hard_.

As the wave of the orgasm hit her, she began to contract…her let down, so to speak, made her spasm around Rachel's fingers, and as they released, and sprayed on the tips of Rachel's raw three fingers. Her fucking perfect lips…on her clit…were so..._God!_ perfect.

_Santa Madre de Dios_… Those fingers!

_**Wait a minute**_**,** thought Santana.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Rachel closely. Rachel had left, brushed her teeth, and gargled, and was already back in bed, smiling innocently. She met Santana's steely gaze with a laugh.

"What?"

"What what! Rachel…um. I have to point something out."

"Yes, sweetness?" She said, reclining on her back. She turned to gaze at her sideways, and smiled.

"You are awfully damn good at this."

Rachel blushed. "I pride myself in research and preparation. For example, it is said that the Superbowl is won or lost by the practices and assembled research done in the…

"_Stop!"_

Rachel looked at her, stunned.

"Rachel, I'm talking about _**this**_…"she cupped Rachel's hand and drug it to her own sopping and fatigued crotch. "You know, this?…._My pussy?_ You're really good at knowing your way around …the ..pussy. "

Rachel's blush deepend.

"I thought it was me. I thought…you were just really good…. at fucking _me_."

Rachel shifted, uncertain of where this new direction was going.

"But…it's not just me_**, is it?**_ Rachel? Rachel, you're…you…you're really good at…_ fucking __**chicks**_."

Rachel looked down at the floor, uncharacteristically silent.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

Santana spoke with a firmness that was terrifying in its control.

"_Yee-es_…" Rachel stammered.

"Who?"Santana asked with a fury.

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

"What?" Spat Santana in disbelief. They had been as intimate as two people could phsycially be in the last four days…_nursing.._ sucking…fucking _cuddling_.

The air was suddenly thick between them.

"Who? _WHO_? _**WHO IS IT**_?" Santana felt a rage bubbling in her stomach, one that had been decidedly absent for the past week of competition, having been quelled by the serenity she had found at Rachel's bosom many times over. Despite having had said "nursing therapy" just two hours prior, Santana-_fucking_-Lopez was back.

And she was going to_** kill**_ the bitch who had (unknowingly) rendered her—_SantanaFuckingLopez-_- the recipient of _sloppy seconds._

"I…I…it was a mistake, she doesn't like me like that…."Rachel said quickly.

Santana sized her up. Rachel's discomfort said it all.

"_**Quinn.**__"_ Santana said coldly.

Silence.

"_What_? How did you—How could you possibly…

"I _didn't_, ManHands. You -just gave it away." She replied, her tone harsh.

With cat-like speed, Santana closed the space between them until Rachel could feel her breath on her cheek. Suddenly, her hands were on Rachel's breasts, all _**over **_her breasts, kneading them roughly. Painfully. Emphatically.

"What about these, Berry? Did you let her suck you? Did Quinn get a little taste of that Berry juice, too?" Santana rolled Rachel's nipples while speaking, and then squeezed them, hard, for effect.

"_Uhhhgh_…."Rachel moaned, winching in pain.

Despite roughness of Santana's hands, Rachel's tits, to her horror, _responded_….Rachel tried to push Santana off of her, but the cheerleader had corkscrewed her taut thighs around the back of Rachel's legs and reeled her back in. Her hands were squeezing roughly, as she forced Rachel flat on her back, in the laying position. Rachel's nipples hardened. Soon, little beads of yellow-white drops glistened at the tips of Rachel's nipples .

_Damn it__**! Damn**__ it!_ Rachel swore silently.

Santana turned her on…all the time. And when she was mean? Well, it was kind of hot…and Rachel felt disgusted with herself until a shudder of desire rippled through her chest to her nipples,, making her forget what she was angsting about. She moaned softly.

Santana was kneading her_, plying her_, rolling her swollen breasts forward. More of the precious glistening milk appeared… and Rachel moaned louder as she could feel her milk beginning to erupt under Santana's painful, methodical hands…

"_Umm_…" Rachel said, weakly.

"**Yeah**, like that. _**Mmmmnn**_**.** .."Santana was possessed. " I want to see you **fucking leaking**… _everywhere_…." Her hands sped up forcefully, and Rachel was positively withering underneath her hands.

"**Please,** Sanny…please…_Sannnny._ Ohmygod! ._**please**__…_"

"What…_**Rachel**__?_"

Santana was continuing to milk Rachel like she was on the farm ….and she punished her even harder when she couldn't help but to_ smell_ the diva's arousal, as it was emanating from her drenched pussy, that had ripened with arousal. Methodically, the overly fit Cheerio continued her almost cruel ministrations….gripping Rachel's tits in rotary like movement… up and down…_to milk her_.

Her hands worked faster. Harder. Rachel was beside herself, practically tearing up from her frustration.

"Please! Santana, for God's sakes…**your mouth**. I need your mouth….."

"_Hmm?_ My mouth?"

"Yes! **Fucking stop! **Stop this right now and put your mouth on me!"

Abruptly, Santana stopped.

Before Rachel fully grasped what had happened, Santana was off the bed and dressed.

Santana turned around.

"_You know, _ I hear _Quinn Fabray's_ got a mouth." She said, coolly.

Santana didn't look back at Rachel as she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

_**Whew!**_ Glad we got that out of our system!

Back to plot in chapter 5….

6


	5. Chapter 5  PSA

To the PC police who like to post anon:

I have actually discussed the topic of Latino v. Latina more than you can imagine. I would like to take this moment to reflect on said discussions.

Ergo, this discussion is to the anonymous lurker who wants to be faceless while simultaneously posting random _ad-hominium_ barbs:

Put a name up there with your post, _Oh-ye-who-hath-no-testicles, _ then we'll talk.

I realize this can be a loaded topic, however, let's face the reality that Latino has been, since 1998 at least, used in the US (where I live) as a generalized ethnonym to refer to both genders; however, one would not call a MALE latin0.

It is not ambitious enough to just call my writing lazy, nay, I recommend calling the English language in general lazy as English does not use gender modifiers to govern adjective-noun agreement. As English nouns do not have gender modification, Latino has become more gender non specific as Latina is used even less..

If you're going to all call something lazy, how about my _actual writing_ chock full o typo's peppered throughout? That's much more accurate of a statement.

while Latino generally reflects culture, "jew" represents religion and ethnicity – no need to get snippy!

And final, really, the most important - how often can you type the word "Santana?" Over and over…good god. So to provide some variety I'm not left with much in the way of cutsie name calling. And besides, I far prefer "Latino" to "cheerio"…

Feel free to complain about any of the 20 billion other legitimate "somethings" Thank you , that's my first time writers PSA – I'm a givah, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author**: Ladyfun9. With a shout-out to my buddy A4, a.k.a. my "ghost writer." Ha!

Disclaimer: Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. Ditto Gloria, Barbara, etc.

**Rating:** NC-17. Mature. MA. No popcorn club here, kids. Actually, this is rated G. Damn plot.

**Setting**: Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._

_GLEE!_

**Chapter 6. curdles, curdles, curdles….**

Santana was in motion, constant motion, her head spinning. _How could she have been so stupid?_ She thought. She growled to herself… how did she let that little hobbit get under her skin? How? She's just a fucking spotlight ranger and…and.._**well,**_ she would've frickin' Barbra Streisand-power-balladed her to death _sooner_ or later…that's right…she , Rachel, was _beneath_ her. She was Santana—feared captain of the Cheerios—and she fucking meant _**BID**_nez. Shit, yeah.

Then, she felt them.

The tears.

The tears came. Then they poured. She cried uncontrollably, sobbing, her sides wretching. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she wanted to vomit. _Was Rachel still fucking Quinn?_ When had she stopped**? Did** she stop? AAAAaaaghrgh. _Damnit._ What if she hadn't?

Then, despite the time, Santana made a decision.

With a steely gaze, she straighted her girl-meaning she put her boobs back in the ridiculously uncomfortable push up bra she was wearing-and marched straight for room 1517.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"_whazzz?_ What the **hell**?"An unmistakable voice murmured from within.

"Open up, Juno. NOW."

The door swung open and a very tired, fully clothed, -and _**definitely alone**_ girl- met her wild eyed intruder with a yawn.

"Sannn-yawn—tan? Whads the fuck?"

Santana pushed past Quinn.

"Okay, Fabry. Spill. What the fuck is going on with you and Rachel?"

Quinn gagged. "What?"

"You. And Rachel.""

"I—"

"When did you last fuck her?"

"This is getting WAY out of line, Santana, and I think you've gone a little nuts here…"

"Don't blow sunshine up my ass, Fabray. God, at least be HONEST. For once! "

Something about the pained look in Santana's face, and the slight tremor in her hand, softened Quinn enough.

"Okay, fine. Last Spring. _There_. Are you happy? "

"WHAT? You never told me."

"No shit…you're not the easiest person to talk to. Plus…"her voice drifted off.

"Plus.._what?_"

"Um, why are you here, Santana?"

"I want to know what's going on. Now."

Quinn grinned. "Sounds like you've got it…bad."

Santana glared at her.

"I can relate." Quinn said, quietly. She took a breath and sighed. "Look, maybe I'm feeling magnanimous because I'm getting the hell outta dodge and going to New Haven, maybe…maybe I don't know….but things didn't work out with Rachel and I NOT because of **me.**"

Santana clucked her teeth, loudly.

"Oh Good. The Latino sarcasm. Love it."

"First of all, it's LA-TIN-_**A**_**…**I'm not a boy if you haven't noticed _these,_" she said with emphasis as she adjusted the girls. Goddamn Quinn and her superciliousness ass, sometimes. Fucking colonist! "second, what the hell to the _whatthfuck _are you talking about?"

"I loved being with Rachel," Quinn said, wistfully. "However, I got tired of her always wanting someone else."

"Who, herself?"

Quinn looked at her, her hazel eyes burning again.

"Think about it. Think hard. I think you might remember a sentinel moment or two….I kissed a girl…we are young…remember whose hand she was grabbing?"

Santana furrowed her brow. What the fuck? She couldn't remember. Think, San, THINK! Who?

_Then…_

"_ohhhhh_ shit. **Mine**." Santana said, glumly.

"Yup."

GLEE!


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:** **Ladyfun9**. With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

**Disclaimer**: Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. Ditto Gloria, Barbara, etc.

**Rating:** NC-17. Mature. MA.

**Setting:** Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._

_GLEE!_

**Chapter 7. Goat Milk.**

Santana was in motion again, this time in the opposite direction. She had been looking for Rachel for the last half hour after Quinn's revelation, and unfortunately the dénouement would not come so easily…she couldn't find the little vixen!

_Think like a diva_, Santana thought. _What would I do if my histrionic ass was insulted?_ She tapped her teeth. _Of course!_

I'd find a clan of divas, a tub of Ben & Jerry's, and begin my _Over-the-top-woah-is-me_ story, culminating with some relevant showstopper.

She straightened the girls. Determined, she headed towards Kurt and Mercedes' room. When she arrived, she pounded on the door.

"Open up. _Please._ It's Santana. I'm looking for Rachel. Is-is she in there with you que—um, three?"

"Go away!" Howled the melodious unison of Blane, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"Look guys, I was an _ass._ I need to apologize. Give me three minutes. " She paused. "**Please**."

There was a pause. Murmured voices were heard behind the door. Then, the hotel door whipped open with a flourish. A formidable Mercedes stood before her, and she looked pissed.

"TWO minutes, Spanish Fly. And only because you said _please._"She said as she shuffled out.

"**Word**." Kurt said, following close behind, glaring at Santana.

"Did you just actually said '_word'_? "Blaine said, incredulously, as he followed suit. He shook his head. "We'll work on that. Good luck, Santana," he said, meaningfully, as he left. "You've got some work to do." He smiled, and gave her a wink.

Santana waited until they were out of the room, and turned to face the red-eyed girl before her.

"Rachel, do you remember the first time we had sex?"

"Of course you bring that up. It's all about sex for you. I should have—"

"When I was on top of you, before I entered you, what did I say?"

Rachel replied quietly. "You asked if I was okay with you…you..jamming your fist into me."

She shook her head.

"Before that."

Rachel paused, with the realization. "You apologized."

"For what, Rachel?"

"Um, you rendered an apology. In advance. For things that you were going to do wrong."

Rachel stood up and faced Santana. However, her face was red. Angry.

"And that makes it all okay, Santana?"Rachel said as she crossed the room.

They faced each other. Then…

_SLAP!_

Santana felt the sting across her left cheek, and raised her hand to where she was sure there was still an imprint. She focused her glare on the furious woman before her.

"What the fuck, Rachel?"

They circled, like bullfighters.

"You think it's okay? To just lash out, say whatever you want? Inflict whatever hurt you can…just because _you_ hurt?"

"Rachel, it's not that easy..

"No kidding, San-TANA. It isn't easy. Guess what? It's not easy for me either! But I choose…_I choose_ to be better than that. You hurt me in a million fucking ways big and small—

"What?"

"Really? Do you really need examples?"

"No." She said, flatly. But Santana's pride refused to let her concede that easily.

She went directly at Rachel, and pushed her up against the wall. Her face was millimeters away from Rachel's'. Rachel could feel her breath, hot, against her cheek as she spoke.

"I want to say things to you, Rachel_, hurtful_ things…"She hissed in a low voice. "I want to say things to preempt the hurt I'm scared _you're_ going to make me feel going forward…"

Santana put a finger to Rachel's lips at the precise moment she began to protest.

"You cannot know, Rachel, how much I feel for you. You cannot know, because _I didn't know _myself, until this very moment."

She left a bruising, short kiss on Rachel's lips, and tore away. This time, she looked directly into the wide brown eyes that mirrored her own.

"Rachel, I am so in love with you. I love you enough to want…to want to be better."

Rachel slid to the ground, slumped, sitting against the wall.

"I want to believe you, San. I do. But-"

"No buts. Just do it. Because I'm not lashing out. I'm not hurling epithets, to wound you, before you can wound me. I'm just a girl, before you…."Santana was on her knees, stroking Rachel's cheek, softly."Telling you I love you. I love you, Rachel Berry. And I'm so sorry I doubted you. I'll try, as best I can, to not doubt you again. But I have a lot of scars, and I'm trying."

"I don't know.."Tears rolled down Rachel's cheeks.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF BARBARA!"Came a voice around from around the door. Kurt appeared in the doorway, with his hands on his hips. "Would you fucking kiss the girl already, Rachel? You're not going to get a better apology than that-ever. Jesus, what a drama queen!"

"Were you listening the whole time?"Rachel said, incredulously.

Mercedes peeked around the door. "Of COURSE. This could have been the best show in town! We weren't going to miss this shit! "

Blane, in his usual upstaging manner, smiled winningly as he stepped into view, reaching for the door. "However, it was a little lacking so far. We'll leave you two to rewrite the ending, "He said with a flourish, as he reached for the door and pulled it shut to Kurt's annoyed look.

"Good bye!"Yelled Santana, as the door clicked shut.

"Bye!"The muffled chorus of the trio faded, as they could hear them walking down the hall.

Santana reached for Rachel's' shirt.

"But this is Kurt's room!"She protested.

"Well, then, I would suggest..._don't leak_."Santana said with a gleam in her eye. "But I seriously doubt I would allow that to happen."

Santana licked her lips and unclasped Rachel's bra with one flick of her wrist.

GLEE!

"I could have done without that whole 'fist' imagery." Shuddered Kurt, as the three walked down the hallway.

"No shitocks!"Concurred Mercedes. "All I'm sayin' is they best not be getting shit on MY sheets. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Why don't we head up to Brittany n Tina's room." Suggested Blane. "Brittany has been acting like she could use a friend lately."

They padded down the hall.

"Do women actually like that, Mercedes?"Kurt said, refusing to let the topic drop.

"Why not? _**You do."**_ Said Blane, emphatically.

"Ewww!"Mercedes squealed.

GLEE!

Their clothes were in a crumpled path that led to the bed, which had now counted as an additional causality the comforter and the top sheet.

Santana laid on top of Rachel, a thin sheen of sweat covering her face, and flushed from their activities.

"God, Rachel, your milk tastes so good in my mouth….on my lips…"

"_Mmmm_." Rachel murmured, as her hands stroked Santana's back, pulling her in towards her breasts, closer.

"Not yet. I want to be inside you, again."

"_Oh my god_, no! I can't go again. I won't be able to walk for tomorrows performance as it is. I LITERALLY cannot come again, Santana."

"Ohhhhh, but I think you can, Rachel."

Santana had found Kurt's lube in the side table, and was helping herself to a generous dollop on her left hand.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Even if I could…which I can't…one would think I think I'm wet enough, Santana."

"This isn't for the front, honey."

Santana topped Rachel, hovering over her. With her right hand, she rubbed across Rachel's swollen opening.

"Then what?"

Santana pushed her fist in, with a twist, into Rachel's gaping hole. Rachel gasped with pleasure yet winced with pain. She was still painfully sore from their previous session.

"Ohh, Santana. Um.. What?"

"**THIS**." Santana said, as she lubed the entrance to Rachel's backside, meaningfully. She felt the rosette of her anus pucker, and she felt herself get incredibly wet as well. She couldn't wait to take Rachel this way…she was certain Rachel had never once thought about it before…and she slid her finger inside the tight rosette as it puckered in protest.

"OHHH. Woah. What-"Gasped Rachel.

"_Relax,_" Cooed Santana."Stay calm. You see, I need to fill you…and Rachel, you **want** me to fill you."

Rachel took in a breath. Santana kept her fist steady, but slowly pulled out her finger out of Rachel's backend, and slid it in again. The sensation was so different…so full…and it made her pussy tremble.

"Oh, that feels…mmm.."

"Yes?"

"Good. Do it again."

Santana didn't need to be told twice. She was pulling out, and entering with a fury, she felt her finger rub against the walls of Rachel's vagina, where her fist was filling her space so completely. In a way no one else ever had. Suck on that, Quinn!

"Oh my **goddddd…**."

Santana lowered her head down to Rachel's bead. She began to suck it, as hard and as persistently as she did with her nipples…Rachel's clit was hard as a rock and she could feel it throb.

It was too much for Rachel. The amazing feeling of Santana taking her, so completely, coming in and out of her asshole, grinding against her from the inside, was too much. She felt herself come, with the force of an avalanche. She could feel her walls contract around Santana's fist, as Santana rotated it, ever so slightly.

"AHHH..oh, God, oh SANTANA. Oh, fuck..fuck…omygod!"

And she was done. Santana pulled out. She quietly walked to the bathroom and washed her hands in the sink. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, smugly. She dried her hands and headed back to the bed, where she lowered herself to the girl underneath her, completely spent.

Rachel didn't even open her eyes as Santana latched on to her breast, and began sucking contentedly as she kneaded the other breast and rolled the nipple. Soon, Santana fell asleep, contentedly. Her lips remained connected to Rachel's breast, and neither girl moved.

_I wonder if I should set an alarm_, Santana mused, before she drifted off to sleep, not even caring that they were still in Kurt's room.

GLEE!


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:****Ladyfun9.** With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

Disclaimer: Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. Ditto Gloria, Barbara, etc.

Rating: NC-17. Mature. MA. Wrong-ness abounds.

Setting: Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._

_**GLEE!**_

**Chapter 8. Skinny Latte.**

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, and noticed that Santana was still connected to her by their nipple to mouth dyad.

Her lips were so firmly ensconced around the bud, in fact, when Rachel shifted her weight, Santana's nipples pursed and sucked her back. Rachel exhaled as she felt the tingling in her nipple as Santana-_who was fast asleep_-latched harder and nursed her, almost possessively.

Rachel was certain she had been lightly woken up by Santana's diligent mouth a few times, yet the diva - normally huffy if deprived of her unfettered sleep—was oddly peaceful and didn't mind the interruption.

In fact, she gripped the back of Santana's head, and pulled her mouth in closer to her, to help Santana get a better seal on her.

"_Mmmmmm",_ she said, to no one in particular, as she drifted back to sleep.

GLEE!

Rachel Berry's innate internal clock went off at 6am, which was a blessing. They were butt-naked, and the sun was beginning its ascent.

"God, you look so beautiful in the morning, Rach."Santana said as she pulled off her nipple.

Drops of milk dribbled off Santana's lips, and she licked them away.

Santana gazed down at her love. Rachel looked dreamily content, but her nipples…they were _**raw.**_ The skin was beginning to be a little macerated and small fissures were forming on the nipple.

"Oh, no, Rachel…I'm so sorry. Did I bite you last night?"

"I think 'gnawed on' might be a better choice of words."

"Oh, Shy-at! Hang on." She crossed the room and went to her purse. She pulled out a small purple tube and brought it over. Tenderly, she began to rub it gently into the cracked areolas.

"Wait! What is that, San?"

"Its lanolin. I had some of my cousins' actually, with me. It will heal the cracks and fissures a little."

Rachel grabbed Santana's wrist.

"Stop! I like…the raw..ness. I like that your mouth did this to me."She said in a low voice.

"As hot as that makes me, and it does indeed, you're not going to be all badass with a mastitis infection. That will hurt like a mother fucker! Then you won't be gettin' any of the Tana lovin'….cause you won't want it!"

"Fine. Finish oiling up my nipples. I'm going to watch you."

Santana went painstakingly slow…her fingers rubbed around the nipples with purpose. Rachel writhed. She was getting _**so**_ aroused by this simple, loving gesture. And it was tinged with a little bit of soreness, as well. Why that turned her on so much, she had no idea…the fact was, the whole idea that Santana was on her..nursing her…all night….was intoxicating.

"why don't you put that talented mouth of yours on my pussy, Sanny? Maybe rub a little lotion down there?"

Santana growled.

"_sólo si me lamen,_ too…"

In a swift motion, most definitely attributable to years of cheerleading, Santana swiveled her hips around, swinging them across Rachel. Before she knew it, her face was right squarely in the middle of Santana's lovely legs. Rachel was staring directly at her moist opening…and as she watched it glisten, she felt Santana's tongue on _**her opening..**_in fact, the tongue was moving circumferentially, slowly rimming her.

.Me. _She was rimming her hole!_

"MMghf", she gasped out loud, "you are so fucking _good…_."

"Stop talking. Start sucking."

Rachel had no idea how long they had been licking each other, flicking their tongues in and out of each others' opening, torturing one another, when..

"_**OHSWEETMOTHEROF JESUS AND MARY!"**_

The unmistakable squeal emitting from Kurt was so frenetic, it sounded almost not-human.

Rachel pushed Santana off her and covered them both with a flip of the spread. She could feel the crimson melt across her cheeks.

"Wow, Kurt…Mercedes…um, hi. What are you doing back so soon?"

"**Soon? "** Mercedes said incredulously. "Bagel bites, it is almost 7am! "

"And..oh, um… if you haven't heard, we have 1st call in 30 minutes for this little thing called …_.THE SHOW CHOIR COMEPTITION DISTRICT SECTIONALS_!"Kurt spazzed.

"**Shit!"**

Rachel jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes…hers or otherwise…and ran out the door, mortified.

As if rehearsed with the precision of a Olympic Medal synchronized swim team (from Bejing, no less), Mercedes and Kurt's collective heads swung around to take in the Latina, who had remained behind.

Santana calmly stood up, wrapped the comforter around her and tucked it in like a toga, and looked at them with a smug grin as their mouths hung open. She looked like a Grecian statue, almost. She was definitely _glowing._

"Thanks for the digs, ladies. Much appreciated. I'll see you in 30." She sauntered out the doorway, but paused , momentarily.

"Oh? Um…just a suggestion… I'd wash the sheets, if I were you."

She grinned as she heard the "_EEEEWWWWW_" in harmony behind her as she left.

GLEE!


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:****Ladyfun9.** With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

Disclaimer: Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. *sigh*

Setting: Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._ Introduction of past Faberry. (ducks from thrown objects)

_**SSSSSSSSS**_

Chapter 9. Half-n-Half

They regained their composure and, flush-faced, made it in time to actually be _**on time**_. Although, being on time for Rachel Berry meant _being late_ for her, and it raised more than a few eyebrows.

"Glad you could make it."Quinn said, shortly.

"I know, I know…"Rachel said breathlessly.

However, it did not diminish her brilliance once the curtain went up. As to be expected, the lights hit Santana and Rachel simultaneously, and Rachel was ON. What wasn't exactly predicted, to anyone except Rachel, was that _Santana_ was too. Their voices blended, melding together in such a beautiful manner that the audience-and their fellow glee clubbers-were transfixed.

It was one of those moments one would remember for the rest of their lives and get chill bumps at the recollection. They sounded indescribable.

Then, on cue, the rest of the club joined in, and it was history. The rest of the song passed, in a joyful blur. And in the last heartbreaking refrain, as Santana sang,

"_**The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir**____**  
>So will someone come and carry me home…"<strong>_

Rachel reached out, and gently touched her cheek. Santana felt a solitary tear roll down her cheek, and she looked up and met the warm brown eyes that met hers, lovingly. The pause was deafening in the theatre. Rachel was _supposed to_ lead them into the chorus, but she stood frozen, gazing into Santana's eyes.

The rest of New Directions stood frozen, holding positions, wondering what the hell Rachel was doing.

Then, Santana smiled at Rachel. Turning to face center stage, she pumped her fist into the air. Facing the audience, Santana burst out with a blinding,

"_**Tonight!"**_

The rest of the group, relieved, joined in as if it had all been planned, with the remainder of the "We are Young" chorus.

The pregnant pause was perfect. Their performance was indescribable. It was poignant. Brilliant. Transformative.

And for the first time, New Directions was crowned champions-solo champions-for the second year in a row. They were headed for Nationals.

The cast party was ON.

SSSSSS

Santana, a little tipsy on Puck's spiked punch, scanned the room for her lady. She was nowhere to be found. She furrowed her brow. Where had that little vixen gone to?

The cotillion room wasn't that big, for Christ sakes. She resolved that she wasn't actually there—although there were so many freakin' bodies there, it was hard to know for sure. People love you when you're on top, after all.

She wandered to the auxillary bathroom where she heard two unmistakable voices murmering behind the door.

"Let go of me." Hissed the familiar voice, in a low and firm tone.

Santana's heart quickened when she heard the next voice, with realization slowly creeping into her temples.

"You never gave me a chance."

The unmistakable smugness of Quinn Fabray seared into Santana's consciousness. She suddenly became lucid.

However, instead of kicking open the door like a member of an elite S.W.A.T. team; (as was her M.O.) she sat, quietly. Listening.

"Well, I would hardly call what we had as a start, Quinn Fabray. What we had was….well….you fucking me whenever you want."

Quinn laughed. "Oh really? I seem to recall you beginning for a little bit of Quinn many, many, nights, Berry. Besides, do you really see a future with Santana and …_whatever _it is you two are up to? C'mon, Rachel. Be real. _She's_ a girl you take home for the night. I'm the girl you take home _forever._"

There was a quiet pause that Santana felt her neck hairs bristling over. Her imagination was going to horrible places.

Then, "Get OFF me, Quinn! I don't love you!"

"Really? Answer my question, Rachel. What future do you see with you and …_Santana_?" The last word Quinn spit out.

"I don't know…." Santana felt her heart sinking. "What I **do** know, is… she is _kind._ Gentle. Tender. Passionate. _She_ makes me feel like I'm somebody, which is more than _you _ever did."

"Really?" Hissed Quinn. "Is she going to give you this?" Santana heard rustling which she couldn't make out. Quinn continued, in a low, almost menacing voice. "Is she going to give you babies that are genetically yours someday? We already know I can, now, don't we, Rach?"

Santana heard a ringing _**SLAP!**_ and she slid to behind the opening doorway in the split second as the doorway flung open.

Rachel was storming out, and left Santana unnoticed. Santana let out a long exhalation of relief. She would not be so lucky with the next of the bathroom inhabitants.

"Well, well, well…." Quinn said, hands on her hips.

"That's a deep thought." Punned Santana, rising to her full height.

Quinn looked at her quizzically, then realization crossed her face. In spite of herself, she chuckled.

"That's fucking terrible, Santana. That's so stupid, it's funny."

Then before she could blink an eye, she felt herself slammed up against the wall, fingers wrapped around her throat, choking her. Her feet were off the floor, and she was being held aloft by Santana's hands, wringing around her neck. She was coughing, then unable to take in a breath. Santana wasn't saying a word. Quinn began to feel dizzy. The room was starting to go black.

Then, without a word, Santana dropped her, and she fell to the floor, coughing, hungering for air.

As Quinn tried to sit up, Santana pushed her back down to the floor, hard. She crouched over her, her hand to her throat, hovering.

Santana spoke quietly, with a calmness that was unnerving.

"Now that I have your attention, Quinn, let's get a few things straight. One: Rachel Berry is MINE. Do not come near her again. Or I will kill you. Two: the only reason I didn't kill you right this second is that everyone deserves a second chance, and primarily because lawyers aren't supposed to have a felony record. While I know how to make even your DNA disappear, I don't have the proper chemicals here at sectionals with me. Three: I'm not "going nowhere" as you seem to believe. In fact, I got into Harvard, Stanford, and Columbia. True, I was wait-listed at Yale, but after I saw the types of people they let in, I wasn't so impressed."

Quinn's eyes widened, and she felt Santana's hand press down on her neck for emphasis.

"If you ever took the time to notice anyone but yourself, Quinn, you would have noticed I have a 4.0 and I speak three languages. And my father is a Harvard alum and my mom went to Stanford law. Even if they are bastards, they did make me a legacy. You never even took the time to come to my house in 'Lima Adjacent' to notice it was a 1.2 million dollar home. And it's not in Lima Adjacent."

Santana's face was inches from Quinn's.

"I'm going to fast track into the 6 year Columbia law program, and I am going to be the youngest district judge in Ohio or New York or California, wherever Rachel's career takes us. And I'm going to make sure fuckers like Russell Fabray and his daughter gets what's coming to them…_legally._"

She unhanded a startled Quinn.

They both stood up, and faced off. Santana looked evenly at Quinn.

"Any questions, Quinn?"

There was a pause as they looked at each other.

"Yes. One. Do you really, _**really**_ think I'm going to give up on something that I want ….this easily, Santana?"

She looked at the girl opposite her and continued.

"…and have you ever known me to _**not**_ get what I want?" She said smugly.

**SSSSSSSSS**

_It was the beginning of the school year. _

_While senior year had been merciful, and her shaky friendships with Santana, Quinn, and Brittany likely the etiology of her diminished slushying, Rachel still had to steel her nerves in the upstairs bathroom every morning before school._

_She took a few breaths and looked at herself in the mirror after splashing cold water on her face._

_She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around. No one was ever in here this early except her. She saw…_

_Quinn?_

"_Good morning, Quinn, what are you doing here?"Rachel said nervously._

"_Looking for you." Quinn purred._

"_Really? What for?" Rachel answered, sweetly._

"_I'm hoping you can help me with a problem of mine." Quinn said, as she grabbed Rachel by the wrist and yanked her into a stall, locking the door._

"_What problem?"Rachel squeaked, wondering if she should scream for help._

"_I visited a homeopathic doctor this summer named Dr. Kendarr to try to help me lose the last of my baby fat. I should have known not to take the advice of my older sister" She laughed, bitterly._

"_Why? And what does this have to do with me?"_

"_His treatments worked, my figure is obviously back, "Quinn took Rachel's hand, and forced it to graze Quinn's unbelievably hard six pack. Rachel's eyes widened. Her stomach was … amazing. "However, I didn't realize just how much aromatic testosterone was in his herbal remedies. It had unusual side effects…one in particular."_

_Quinn forced Rachel's hand down further, and as she tried to pull away, Quinn forced her harder. Rachel's hand was forced underneath Quinn's underwear where she felt…what?_

"_Oh my god!"Rachel gasped._

_Her hand was on top of what felt like …like…male genitalia?_

"_That's right, Rachel. I have a problem. And I need YOU to help me with it."_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSS**_


	10. Chapter 10

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:****Ladyfun9.** With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

Disclaimer: Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. *sigh*

Setting: Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._ Introduction of past Faberry. (ducks from thrown objects)

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, this sidebar requires a (as they say) "willing suspension of disbelief." If you know anything about spermatogenisis or basic embryology, yes, this is actually impossible. But let's pretend that Dr. Kendarrr is pretty good at his job and just let this bit of anatomical fact slide for the moment…

Thank you.

_**SSSSSSSSS**_

**Chapter 10. Past Dates Milk**

_Quinn forced Rachel's hand down further, and as she tried to pull away, Quinn forced her harder. Rachel's hand was forced underneath Quinn's underwear where she felt…what?_

"_Oh my god!"Rachel gasped. Her hand was on top of what felt like …like…male genitalia?_

"_That's right, Rachel. I have a problem. And I need YOU to help me with it."_

_Quinn forced Rachel's hand to stroke the long length of her startling shaft. Rachel was utterly speechless, almost in shock; perhaps that is why she complied with Quinn's purposeful movements until she pulled away abruptly after several strokes._

"_Why…why not ….um…enlist one of your more…um, experienced friends to help you out? Like Santana?"_

"_What?"spat Quinn, annoyed at the cessation of Rachel's hand. "Santana's a slut. Gross! And, unfortunately, since acquiring my new side effect, I can't seem to think about anyone other than…__**you.**__"_

_Rachel felt oddly flattered._

"_Well, I'm sorry, Quinn, but, I think that I really wouldn't be able to help you…um…appropriately…"'_

"_Oh, but I think you can, Rachel." Quinn's hazel eyes had turned darker. She stepped closer, and forced her lips onto Rachel's, with a bruising, searing kiss. _

_Soon, her tongue was inside Rachel's mouth, and Rachel couldn't understanding the tingling in her nipples, or why her heart was beating so fast. Quinn's hands were everywhere on top of Rachel's clothes, squeezing her breasts, her crotch; Rachel was swept up in the moment until Quinn spoke again._

"_I need your help."_

"_How?"_

"_I need you to put your mouth on me, and do its magic. I need it, NOW."_

_She pushed Rachel forcefully down to her knees until her eyes were level with Quinn's new acquisition. It was huge in comparison to Finn's. Her eyes looked up pleadingly at Quinn._

_That dependent gesture sent Quinn over the edge. She could feel precum dripping off the tip of her throbbing corona's head._

"_**Lick it**__, Rach. I want you to taste me."_

_Quinn said it quietly, pleadingly; it was enough for Rachel to consent to the bizarre act. Quinn tasted …different? Definitely different than Finn. She felt Quinn's hand on the back of her head, urging her closer to her throbbing member._

"_Please…"she pleaded to the brunette below her. "Please, Rachel. You have no idea what I've been longing for, from you."_

_Quinn seemed to intuitively know what Rachel needed to hear. Rachel tentatively put her mouth over the large member. Quinn gasped with the sensation. She encouraged Rachel to continue, Rachel slid her mouth further and back off; Quinn gasped again. She now had both of her hands on the back of Rachel's head, pushing her gently forward._

"_That's soooo good, Rach. So good on my cock. You know exactly how to make me feel better."_

_Rachel continued, more confidently. Soon, she was sucking Quinn's throbbing penis like it was her job. Each suck, each flick of her tongue, each nibble—all elicited murmured praise from Quinn; and when she deep throated her all the way to the base of her shaft, she heard Quinn's raspy "Fuck!" and she was hooked._

_Line and Sinker._

_She deep throated Quinn again and again, and swallowed all of her hot cum, __**all of it**__—something she had NEVER done once with Finn._

"_Fuck, yeah, Rach. Oh FUCK! Swallow me up, God..oh my god, woman! You are so fucking beautiful I'm going to die…"_

_When Quinn finally softened in her mouth and pulled out, she felt herself being pulled up roughly. _

"_Your turn." Quinn said meaningfully._

"_Oh, Quinn, no really…that's okay."_

"_Are you kidding me? You're a hot mess!" Quinn said, as she snaked her finger underneath her underwear and felt the sopping wetness between Rachel's folds._

"_Drop your shorts, Rachel."_

_As she slid them nervously down her legs, Quinn kneeled, and with both hands, separated Rachel's labia exposing her hole. She licked the rim in meandering circles at Rachel's entrance, and then plunged her tongue inside, darting in and out. Rachel was moaning._

_Then, Quinn took her finger and began to tweak her clit, which was swollen. Rachel didn't last long, before she felt herself coming at Quinn's adept movements._

"_Oh MY GOD! Quinn, __**ohhhhh**__…."_

_Quinn stood up, facing Rachel, and looking at her, while still flicking her clit methodically, plunged three fingers in with her other hand, and began thrusting in and out of the hyperventilating girl before her._

"_Feels good to have me in you, doesn't it Rachel?"_

_Rachel grunted, at first, gripping Quinn within an inch of her life._

"_Oh god, there..please..DON"T STOP! __**Ohhhhh…OH….oh GOD**__!"_

_Rachel's tidal wave overcame her, and she was shaking, physically shaking, into Quinn. Quinn pulled out, after holding it in place for a moment, bringing her arms up to hold the girl, gently._

_She kissed her on the temple and spoke._

"_Rachel, here's what's going to happen. By Saturday, I need you to be on birth control. Saturday. I get my treatments then, and I'm __**horny as fuck**__ for you by Saturday night. You will come over to my house by seven pm, my mother is leaving town that afternoon until Sunday evening, so you and I will have a nice sleepover at my house."_

"_But…I…"_

_Quinn shushed her. "No exceptions. That's how it's going down. Do NOT disappoint me. I don't like to be turned down."_

_She realized she was sounding a little menacing and quickly turned sweet. "I've been dreaming of this, Rachel. I need to be…close to you. Please. Let me cook you dinner. I've been clipping some vegan recipes…please. Let me make you feel good, like you deserve."_

"_Well, um…I guess…okay? One date, Quinn. One date and we'll see how it goes."_

_**SSSSSSSSSS**_

_And that's how it began._

_Saturdays became the day that Quinn would mercilessly fuck the crap out of Rachel. Quinn was insatiable; biting, marking, and always, always, needing to be inside Rachel. _

_Rachel quickly learned that Quinn had no intention of __**ever **__wearing a condom. As worried as she had been at first about Rachel's birth control, she would not allow her cum to release anywhere other than deep inside Rachel's pussy._

_One Saturday, Rachel was so raw from Quinn's poundings of the day, that she had attempted to sate her partner with one of her deep throatings. As soon as Quinn was about to come and empty into her mouth, she quickly pulled out. Wrapping her arms around Rachel's thighs, she pulled—hard, until Rachel slid on her back and her ass was aloft in the air. _

_Quinn rammed her enlarged member, dribbling precum off the tip, deep inside Rachel's entrance. Rachel gasped with a combination of pleasure and pain. Pain, because this would make the eighth time that day that Quinn came into her; pleasure, because this odd angle had Quinn grazing against her Gspot roughly. It was tortuous pleasure and she could feel her own orgasm building._

_Quinn was coming, shooting warm ropes of white cum into Rachel, yet again. Feeling that familiar gush, Rachel came shortly thereafter._

"_Oh fuck, Rachel…"Quinn murmured. She lowered her pelvis down to the ground. Quinn continued to pump in and out of Rachel, milking the last drop of cum left in her penis to come out. Rachel shuddered with pleasure._

_Quinn whispered in her ear. "I love you Rachel. I love you so much. You are so beautiful…"Quinn thrust herself as deep into Rachel as their bodies would allow. "…I love you, now, and forever."_

_Then she kissed Rachel deeply on the mouth, without any tongue._

_It was almost calculated, these moments. Quinn knew what she was doing. The only time she would tell Rachel she loved her was when she was __**coming inside her**__. _

_After ejaculating, she would hold her gently and stoke her hair, talking softly and kissing her. She would listen to Rachel chatter nervously about a multitude of topics and laugh at her corny jokes. She did this on purpose, despite the fact she wanted to just pull out of her and fall asleep the moment she went soft. _

_She did this because she was a girl…and as a girl, she knew what Rachel Berry's currency was…_

_Rachel found herself craving those gentle moments between her and Quinn, those times when she seemed to let her guard down and be gentle and happy. And she craved hearing those three little words from Quinn SO MUCH, that if the only way she was to hear them would be to let Quinn pound her until ropes of cum had emptied inside her over and over, so be it. _

_She was addicted to those words._

_And so Quinn Fabray got to fuck Rachel Berry senseless, whenever the urge struck her and in whatever increasingly filthy manner she could dream up….because that's how powerful those moments were to Rachel._

_Quinn was trying to ignore the growing reality that she craved those moments, too._

_**SSSSSSSSS**_

_Quinn was using her flip camera at the moment, filming her "Initial Descent into Rachel," as she dubbed it._

"_What the hell are you doing, Quinn?"_

"_Lay still! You're blocking my shot."_

"_That's the idea, you schleb!"_

"_If you must know, I love this moment. The moment when my dick first pierces your wet… mmmm… so wet….your sopping wet pussy. The times when I just thrust all the way in you, and you shriek, but you can take my girth because you're so wet…and then I pull out quickly and completely, and I see your fucking slick juices on my shaft, shiny in the light….because you're so fucking juicy for me. I love seeing my dick that shiny clear color."_

_Rachel felt herself moisten even further, hearing Quinn's oddly detailed narrative._

"…_after I've jizzed into you three or four times, its all white and crap when I pull out of you. Its only the first or second time I see that nice shiny clear color. By the third time, you've become my cum bucket. Plus, its mixed with your ejaculate as well, if I hit your Gspot enough times."_

_Rachel used her legs to pull Quinn by the waist closer to her. She lined up Quinn's very erect penis with her opening._

"_You like making me your cum bucket, as I recall."_

"_Oh fuck, yeah, Rachel. I can't stand the thought of a drop of cum being anywhere besides in your pussy hole. I don't even whack off when we're not together, as much as I want to! I hate the idea of a single drop going to waste, spilling out…outside of __**you.**__"_

"_Start filming, lover."_

_Quinn smiled, knowing that she had already begun filming. Like she had many, many other times before. She didn't know why she was compelled to do so, or why she watched those films over and over after Rachel left; but having Rachel actually compliant with the filming would help a great deal going forward. That she did know._

_Quinn gasped as she felt her entire length sink into Rachel's accepting hole beneath her…and as she pulled out she noted the shiny color with way too much satisfaction._

_Quinn would fuck Rachel a relatively modest three times that night; each time emptying her full load into Rachel and staying in place for a few moments afterwards. On the last time, she decided to just stay in Rachel, semi-erect, and fall asleep in her. Rachel seemed to really like that. As she dozed off, she wondered to herself how life could get any better._


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink! Sudden random g!p Faberry out of the blue. _Whhhhaaa-t?_ Is it sweeps week again?

**Author:****Ladyfun9.** With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

**Disclaimer**: Glee…not owned by me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. Don't own the medical practice of Dr. Kendarrr either.

**Setting:** Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._ Introduction of past Faberry. (ducks from thrown objects)

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, this sidebar requires a (as they say) "willing suspension of disbelief." If you know anything about basic embryology, yes, this is actually impossible. But let's pretend that Dr. Kendarrr is pretty good at his job and just let this bit of anatomical fact slide for the moment…Thank you.

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

**Chapter 11. Shelf Milk**

_Quinn felt herself softening inside Rachel, as her cum shot out for what seemed like the millionth time that day to Rachel. But she finally heard the words, so she didn't care._

"_I love you, Rach. You feel so good underneath me, babe. So right. I adore you."_

_As Quinn lazily stroked Rachel's body, she grazed over her curvy hips and landed on her full breasts. She could swear Rachel had gone up a bra size, not that she was complaining. _

_In fact, she had considered titty-fucking her lately, like she had heard Puck talking about at a party, they looked so delicious as of late. However, Quinn was petrified it would get her too excited and she might pre-ejaculate and not cum inside her baby's pussy._

_But, God-damn, she loved those tits of Rachel's. Especially lately._

"_I really love your curves, baby. You're just so fucking delicious." Murmured Quinn._

"_Oh, God, really? I've put on like, 10 pounds! You fucking me all day and night has really interfered with my morning workout routine."_

"_What, I don't work you out enough?"Quinn gasped, with mock indignation. _

"_Quinn, not all of us are blessed with your metabolism. Some of us have to actually do something to have a figure."_

"_Well, I have been filling you with an all protein diet….multiple times a day."_

"_Yes, you have. And its making me fat."_

"_God, I think you look gorgeous. I LOVE your curves…."_

_Quinn's ministrations were making her cock tingle. She felt herself getting hard again, as she rubbed her hands along Rachel's body. As her hands landed on Rachel's taut breast, her nipple pebbled as Quinn began squeezing._

"_Woah!" Rachel slivered away. "Careful there, Cowgirl. My breasts have been really sensitive lately."_

"_Oh, really?"Quinn said, insolently. She quickly dove her head down, putting her lips across Rachel's tit. She began sucking Rachel's nipple with a force. Rachel felt pools of wetness…tingling..heat…erupt from her pussy, stimulated from just that simple demand of Quinn's mouth._

"_Oh, fuck…that's so good…."_

_Quinn began kneading the other breast while sucking the nipple further. Quinn thought to herself, 'I'm right. Her breast is definitely fuller. This is fucking awesome!'_

_Rachel threw her head back, gasping. She was so wet, and so stimulated from the breastplay, she barely noticed Quinn slide her penis into her. Quinn gently slid her shaft in and out, but Rachel was so turned on that she gaped open, and Quinn frowned. _

_She didn't like this lack of friction._

_Her penis was sopping wet and glazed with Rachel's juice; she continued to knead her tits. _

_Quinn had an idea. Quickly, she pulled out, and flipped Rachel on her stomach. She kept her arms around her, rolling and tweaking her nipples, pinching them; occasionally she would palm the whole breast and squeeze which would send additional wetness to Rachel's center._

_Quinn kneed her center up, so Rachel was on all fours, facing down. Still playing with her full breasts, Quinn methodically and gently eased her greased-up tip of her penis into Rachel's budded anus hole. _

_Arrgh! Thought Quinn. It's so fucking tight!_

_The rosette gave way after a few moments, and she sunk her shaft deeper. Her penis was so greased it was only a matter of time, and Rachel seemed to be in another world altogether as her breasts were fondled and pinched, seemingly oblivious to the business going on in her backside._

_Quinn had managed to get her full nine inches into Rachel's ass. She pulled out a little and pushed back in. When the track was fully lubed, Quinn began to pound her ass with the same fervor reserved for her pussy._

"_Oh, God! Oh…__**arrrrgh**__…. So fucking tight, Rachel! __**So…fucking…tight**__."_

_Quinn's head was exploding. She had never felt anything so fucking good before in her life. Squeezing in though Rachel's virgin asshole, she felt the walls grip her cock in a way she had never experienced before. And she had fucked Rachel's cunt every which way from Tuesday…so that said a lot. And Rachel wasn't even protesting, hell, she barely was even noticing as long as she had her tits played with!_

"_Oh…my…fucking…coming….cum in your ass."Quinn said brokenly, as her jizz shot out into Rachel's ass._

_Quinn pulled out and collapsed, spent._

"_We're alternating with your pussy and your ass, every other, from here on out. Holy fucking shit, that was amazing. I love your ass."_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_And so it went…_

_Rachel tried to ignore the nagging doubt building up inside of her. She thought regaining order in her life might help. She insisted on resuming her workouts, and in concert with Quinn informing her "she had no swimmers" per her annual physical exam with her regular generalist, Rachel went off the pill and lost 7 of the 10 pounds she gained._

_While she felt better, in general, she was growing dissatisfied, and tried to ignore her doubts._

_The lack of dates, hell, the lack of any real substance, really irked Rachel. My Goodness, she reasoned to herself, even the inept Finn took her to breadstix or a WWE event; although she detested the latter, at least it was something. She and Quinn never saw anything but the inside of her room._

_Rachel was eating lunch by herself, to have some privacy and get her head straight. Solitary footsteps entered the room, and Rachel ducked, in case it was Quinn. She just needed to be alone for a minute—she had spent so much time alone before, and now suddenly having friends and a permagirlfriend was a little unnerving._

_She peeked around the wall…it wasn't Quinn. Rachel saw Santana, of all people, with a bouquet of spray pink roses that she had clutched in her hand nervously. Rachel tried to be as innocuous as possible in the empty stage room; she did not want to embarrass Santana in what Rachel sensed was possibly going to be a loaded event. Nor did she want her ass whipped._

_While she didn't want to be eavesdropping, there was no way out as another person entered the empty room._

"_You texted?"_

"_B….even though we're over…I know your dance audition is tomorrow for the UCLA school of performing arts. I remembered, and I wanted to wish you good luck. Here."_

"_I'm so sorry. I can't take those. You know I'm dating someone else."_

"_Yes,"She said bitterly, thinking of that stupid MALE basketball player._

"_It wouldn't be right for me to take those. But it means a lot to me that you remembered, San." Brittany leaned over and pecked Santana. "Put them back on the rose tree so they can grow acorns."_

_And in a flash, she was gone. Rachel heard Santana let out a long, slow sigh. Rachel had a realization, and it was a sentinel moment. Deep in thought, she was startled out of her revere with a voice._

"_Okay, Treasure Trail. You can come out now."_

_Rachel scooted out from behind the alcove, beet red. "Ohmygod, Santana. I'mso sorryI didn'tmeanto-"_

"_Cut it, dwarf. I knew you were there."_

"_You did? You didn't say anything."_

"_Well…I'm not embarrassed of anything I said. Love, faded or not, isn't embarrassing. Here ." She said, as she thrust the bouquet into Rachel's hands. "You should have these. After all, pink is __**also**__ your favorite color—frankly, it kinda makes me gag."_

_Rachel looked down at the beautiful, petite roses. After a moment she spoke. "But what about all the acorns waiting for a rose?"_

_They both chuckled._

"_Thank you, Santana. Even if it is the ultimate in a re-gift, they're beautiful. And they inexplicably made my day. How did you know pink was my favorite color?"_

"_Well, hmmm…let's see. One, I have eyes. Two, I have a brain. Adios!" _

_And Santana left, before anyone could catch her in the act of doing a good deed. Rachel leaned over and smelled the bouquet. It was lovely…as was the gesture—both of them- of the complicated woman who just left._

_**SSSSSSS**_

"_Oh, yeah, __**fuck yeah**__…mmmm.. FUCK!" Quinn felt herself soften, again, in Rachel. "Ahhhh. That was s'good. Love you, babe." She said, as she rolled of Rachel and closed her eyes._

"_Quinn?"_

"_Hmmm?"she replied, sleepily._

"_What's my favorite color?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's a simple question. What's my favorite color?"_

"_Well, er…I don't know. We haven't talked about it, exactly. Green?"_

"_No."_

"_Red?"_

"_Bleech."_

"_Orange?"_

"_The color of Halloween and the devil? No way."_

"_I don't know, Rachel. "Quinn said, irritated._

"_Look around the room."_

_Quinn cast a quick glance around the room. Fuck. There were tons of yellow stars…maybe yellow? Then her eyes landed on a delicate vase, holding aloft two dozen beautiful spray roses. Pink roses._

"_Pink."_

"_Yes. Pink." _

_Quinn looked at her quizzically, and Rachel gave her a wan smile. _

"_I was just checking. Goodnight, Quinn."_

_Rachel rolled over, and closed her eyes. Inadvertently, her thoughts kept drifting to that complicated dark haired woman, who was always one step ahead…_

_Rachel smiled, thinking to herself, "noche, los ojos bellos…._ _y el cerebro….." while she finally drifted off to sleep._

_**SSSSSSSSSSS**_


	12. Chapter 12

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink!

**Author:****Ladyfun9.** With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

Disclaimer: Glee…not owned my me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. *sigh*

Setting: Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._ Introduction of past Faberry. (ducks from thrown objects)

_**Author's note:**_ Okay, this sidebar requires a (as they say) "willing suspension of disbelief." If you know anything about spermatogenisis or basic embryology, yes, this is actually impossible. But let's pretend that Dr. Kendarrr is pretty good at his job and just let this bit of anatomical fact slide for the moment…

Thank you.

**SSSSSSSSS**

**Erratum: **Rachel should have said:Buenas noches, bellos ojos... y cerebro and not whatever gibberish I wrote. Thanks to **Aly Berry**! Damn it, I guess I DO need a beta someday. But that day will not be today. Enjoy the last-ish chapter!

**SSSSSSSSS**

**Chapter 12. Organic Milk**

_Quinn couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but things were weird. Yes, she and Rachel were still doing it…but she was distant all the other times._

_She couldn't stand the way in Glee she would stare off in space… Quinn thought once maybe she was staring at Santana! But that would be crazy. Why would she stare at Santana?_

_Quinn couldn't wrap her head around that one, especially since Rachel was fucking her, QUINN FABRAY, practically daily. So she blew it off._

_She revisited the idea when she walked up and heard the two of them talking in quiet tones at study hall._

"…_sure, count me in. Sunday morning."_

"_Wow, thanks Rachel. I know this is last minute. It would me so much to-"_

_Quinn interrupted. "What's all this? Going on a date, Santana?"_

"_yep, Juno, that's what I'm doing. Going on a date. With Berry."_

"_A double date, actually. With 10 year old Maya and 7 year old Bernitha."_

"_What?"Quinn looked perplexed._

"_big Brothers, Big sisters. Maya's sister has asian flu. They're going on a field trip. I'm standing in so Sanatana doesn't have to go it alone."_

"_Not that I couldn't handle that shit."She huffed._

"_Of course not Santana. But who wants a kid to feel unwanted?"_

"_Rachel is the one person out of the fifteen I asked willing to do it." Santana said, pointedly._

"_You didn't ask me." Huffed Quinn._

"_Yeah, well, I didn't think a potful of distain was on the menu. So forgive me if I didn't text you up on the 'compassion' phone."Santana snorted._

"—_well, I also had done the prerequisite orientation training and CORI background check, last year, Quinn. Not anyone can do it."Rachel interrupted, attempting to smooth things over._

"_Suit yourself. Have fun in the trailer park." Quinn walked off._

_Santana was absolutely livid._

"_Trailer park? How __**dare **__she insult my home!"Huffed Santana._

"…_you don't live in a trailer park, Santana." Rachel said, quietly._

"_Oh Really, Street__**?**__ Are you an expert on Lima Adjacent, now, Mapquest?"_

"_Um, Santana? Um. Well…you're forgetting I brought your sheet music to you junior year when you missed glee with dysentery. I know where you live. And my dad took the bar with your mom, too."_

"_Oh, yeah. That." Santana smiled wanly, after a pause._

"_you don't have to hide the fact you're wonderful, either."_

"_Let's not get all fuckin' carried away now, Nancy Drew. I'll see you at 1pm on Sunday."_

"_Lima Adjacent?"Rachel teased._

"_Yup. Lima A.D.J. Be on time."_

"_That's why they call me Street."_

_Santana snorted._

_**SSSSSSSSS**_

_Books, notebooks, pencil sharpeners, whatever Rachel could get her hands on…all were being thrown at Quinn's head._

"_You LIAR! You said you couldn't get me pregnant."_

"_That's the truth!" She said, as she attempted to block a vase from hitting her in the eye._

"_BULLSHIT! How the fuck am I almost 3 months pregnant, then?" Screamed Rachel._

"_I don't know! Who else are you sleeping with?"_

_That brought a torrential downpour of objects that crashed against the wall, half of which hit Quinn first._

"_**YOU.**__ That's who I'm sleeping with. YOU…you …selfish pig!"_

"_I'll sign a medical release. You can see my results for yourself."_

_Rachel, either tiring from throwing, or just tiring in general, stopped. She slumped down to the ground. After a moment, when she was sure her safety was intact, Quinn sat down with her._

_They looked at each other._

_After a moment, Rachel spoke. "What are we going to do, Quinn?"_

"_Well, we can't have this baby." Quinn said firmly. "I'm off to New Haven…you're going to NYADA….this isn't possible. I can't do this."_

_Quinn was white as a ghost._

_Rachel sighed, and put an arm stiffly around Quinn. _

"_I'm sorry. I…I didn't think. I didn't put together that this probably is giving you monumental P.T.S.D.—you've been down this road, huh?" Rachel managed a wan smile._

"_Yep."Quinn said, stiffy._

_She pursued her lips and they sat there, not saying a word._

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_Rachel felt like she was going to vomit. She was nauseous like never before. Quinn was nowhere to be found._

_Mercifully, saltine crackers were pushed in front of her nose, held aloft by a hand belonging to an elegant arm. "My cousins all swear by these. Takes the edge off the morning sickness. So I'm told."_

_Santana looked at Rachel, meaningfully._

"_Thanks."Rachel said, as she took as small bite. "So. Um…Who told you?"_

"_No one, Bun-in-the-oven-Berry. Remember? __**Eyes**__." She pointed to her piercing, dark eyeballs framed by her ever-so-long, long lashes. "__**Brain**__." She finished, as she pointed to her forehead._

"_**Heart**__." Said Rachel, quietly, as she pointed to Santana's chest._

_They shared a small –-but very real-smile. Rachel felt like it was the first time she had smiled in __**weeks.**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_Helen Keller once said, quite poignantly, "Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it."_

_As the fates would have it, Rachel miscarried at the end of her first trimester. Quinn's painfully obvious show of relief disgusted Rachel. _

_Rachel's inexorable moment of realization was the one that finally enabled her to leave. _

_For good._

_Unfortunately, her body had a hard time forgetting the life that had been in it. It seemed to be preparing for pregnancy. Although Rachel's regular menstrual cycle finally resumed once her life had some normalcy back—normal diet, normal sleep, normal exercise—nothing felt regular OR normal. She felt like she was only going through the motions._

_Adding to her frustration was her constant nipple leakage. If possible, it was compounded further by having a lawyer and a physician for parents. That combination could sometimes be annoying. Rachel felt they always want to diagnose the problem…then avenge it. Rachel was marched to specialist after specialist, endocrinologists, MFM obstritions, midwives, even oncologists….finally, her PCP gave name to her condition: "Idiopathic Galactorrhea." And everyone concurred it should be over by now._

_Add that to the long list of things Rachel Berry would have to overcome on her way to becoming the darling of Broadway. She would have one HELL of a story to post somewhere, someday…._

_And here she was, at sectionals, what should be her _Fait accompli_ and her friggin' pump quit! Could it get any worse? God, what would Barbara do?_

_Barbra wouldn't BE in this position, that's what Barbara would do._

_She began to cry. Then harder. Just as she thought her straits couldn't get any more dire, she heard footsteps. Great, she thought. Great! Which "teammate" is going to find me in this predicament?_

_Rachel would never live this down. And Quinn wasn't on her side, this time._

_Fucking Tits! I should just cut them off my body._

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

_As fate would have it, the intruder was someone with eyes… brains….and heart._

_**She thought, initially, she was mistaken…but**____**no**__**, there it was. She heard it. No denying it…**_

…_**crying.**_

_**Sobbing, really. **_

_**It was the unmistakable high pitched, histrionic wailing of one Miss Rachel Barbara Berry…she should know, after all…..**_

FIN.

And there we have it, people. We have come full circle, back where we began. But…(there's always a big but, ha!) if you do a giant wave in unison, or maybe a flash mob, I actually have a small epilogue waiting in the wings….I actually wrote it first.

Thank you for your kind words and occasional kicks in the ass. I love this board and all its weirdness! And I loves me some Pezberry….


	13. Chapter 13

**TITLE: Drink Me Up…Pezberry.**

Glee Pezberry Shipping…lactation kink! Sudden random g!p Faberry out of the blue. _Whhhhaaa-t?_ Is it sweeps week again?

**Author:Ladyfun9.** With a shout-out to my retired "ghost writer" pal, A4

**Disclaimer**: Glee…not owned by me, my family, or anyone I've ever known. Don't own the medical practice of Dr. Kendarrr either.

**Setting:** Its sectionals and all the ladies are out on the town…except for two. The hotel room at Sectionals affords the good Samaritan within Ms. Lopez an opportunity to lend a helping mouth…_er_, hand, where it is needed most. Subsequent defervesence into _total smut._

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **_

_**xo**_

Hopefully this ties it up for the "what happened ever after?" Sorry for the non-sequesters, and sincerely sorry for the language mangling, someday I'll beta. However, I'll go _mano-a-mano_ with anyone on the medical physiology of lactation…**Don't** take me on. ;) Any future fic recs, shout outs, criticisms, dissertations, or monosyllabic chants are welcome. Thx for the encouragement along the way.

Thank you, it's been fun…Pezberry Peace Out.

**X0**

EPILOUGE

"Babes!"Rachel called up, sweetly, to the top of the empty stairwell. "Hurry up! It's almost time for our semi-annual date!"

"I'm coming!"

"We don't want to be late like we were last July. As you know, I HATE being late."

"Mama, you're_ not_ a very good diva." A small voice chimed in, one that accompanied a set of very startling brown eyes that were _extremely_ serious at the moment.

"Oh, really? Why is that, Bella?"

"You're too prompt. _**WAAAAAYYYY**_too prompt. _Diva's _come on their own time."

Rachel huffed.

"As I've explained to you, Bella, many times, that's actually an 'urban myth.' It's not the DIVA that does that…_nay_,"she said, raising her hand to her forehead with mock theatrics. "…rather, it is the unprofessional! The flash-in-the-pans, generally devoid of lasting talent, wanna-be DIVAs that resort to that …_stunt_. "

She marched around the room, still with the hand on the forehead. She was now speaking with what could only be vaguely interpreted as a British accent. " _They_, the abecedarian, need a diversion from their actual lack of ability. They will never be _true_ "stars". Remember, "_STARS shine brightly…_

"…_**and shine ON TIME**__."_A chorus of three children, and one adult emerging from the top of the stairwell, finished her sentience in unison.

Rachel blushed.

"Oh…perhaps I've mentioned that before." She laughed, hesitantly.

"Once or twice…." intoned the oldest girl, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She swept her hand to her forehead as well."..AND, if I must say…. in all honesty, how the hell did you get nominated for an Academy Award?"

The adult quickly walked down the stars and moved to Rachel's side.

"Well, you _keep_ saying it, dear. _As many times_ as you like." The beautiful woman, who appeared in the room and commanded it effortlessly, kissed Rachel on the lips. "We all love to hear OUR Diva say it. And if I might add, we could _all use a little reminding of it_-"she cast a warning glance at her oldest daughter, silencing her with a look. "Shall we go?"

As the couple headed out, the beautiful _madre_ hissed in a low voice to her oldest in passing, "_Lucy, if you ever disrespect your mother like that again, especially when she's already stressed out enough with her Oscar campaign, I will personally make sure you don't make it to 18. Do not fuck this up for her."_

Sometimes, Lucy was _so much_ like the mother she was named after…

**xo**

"This is kind of a sucky date, you know."

"Well, first of all, it's your fault we're here. We'd have a better semi-annual date than this if it weren't for YOU…. and _your lips_. If you didn't have to BE on me all the time, we wouldn't be here ….you, and your _needy, needy lips_…"Rachel said, teasingly.

The woman's eyes smoldered as she watched Rachel unbuttoning her top, slowly.

"so_… needy_."

She couldn't take it anymore. With cat-like movements, she crossed the distance of the room, grabbing Rachel and forcing her down. With a hunger, she latched on to Rachel's right breast—always her favorite—and began sucking … hard.

"Fuck…."Rachel groaned.

"Oh, god, you're letting down…_again._ Didn't I empty you completely right before we left?"

Rachel threw her head back and groaned, pressing her lovers' head deep towards her breast. "l….yesss..ugh…._need you_….need less talking…more sucking…._mmmm._ Oh, _Fuck_!"

Rachel gasped, as the woman renewed with fervor, the rough ministrations of her experienced mouth on her bruised nipple. She was simultaneously manipulating her left nipple, and mincing the entire breast forcefully, until she was rewarded with the sight of a stream of milk, shooting out of one of Rachel's left ducts…_she was free flowing_. Damn, her tits were full… _full_!_ Again_. Lifting her head, she milked Rachel's breasts until she could watch the milk flow from both. She groaned as she felt her wetness pooling between her legs, ruining a very expensive suit.

She continued to milk Rachel, making Rachel whimper, and she issued a low growl.

"I swear to God, if we weren't on our "date," I would _pound your pussy so fucking hard_ you'd forget your own birthday…."

"Do it."

"No!"

"Do it_, Santana Lopez-Berry, Esquire_. **Fuck me**."

"First of all, call me _'your honor'_….now get ready to do the 'all rise'-ing for me now…"

The door swung open, with not even a knock. A large, unsightly rather oblong looking man appeared "Hello Ms. Berry-Lopez. I'm Dr. Dimedroper, here to give you the results of your tests. I'm afraid your tests are abnormal."

There was a pregnant pause.

"They're_ always_ abnormal . That's why we're _here_."Said Santana annoyed. "Cut to the chase. How do they compare to June's?"

Ignoring the request, the doughy man ploughed on. "When did your galactohrea begin?"

"Technically, when I went through puberty at thirteen. But it would only be for a day or two around the start of my period. I got pregnant and miscarried when I was eighteen, and following that event, that's when things really changed."

Santana inadvertently snorted next to her.

"I had an abnormal breast exam, two years later, and had my first mammogram, and _voila!_ Here I am."

He began to launch in about "radical surgical rescission for breast carcinoma" and other medical gobbldigook, as Santana's jaw dropped in horror at the imbecile before her. Mercifully, there was a knock on the door.

An attractive woman, roughly Rachel's height, confidently entered the door. "Thanks, Louis. I'll take this one."

He turned bright red. "Dr. M! I was almost done with the history-taking."

"Really? Through the door, it sounded like a lot of_ you _talking…perhaps history-**giving** is what you meant." Santana laughed. The physician continued politely, " Actually, Dr. Bell has a follicle harvest he would like you to scrub in on… starting in five mikes."

The young man scurried out the door.

"I'm sorry, ladies. Eager residents; we all have to learn at some point! However, for him, not today, not on you…two. So. I'm "Dr. M" or Doctor Carly Manning, as they call me," she said as she shook both of their hands firmly. "Lovely to meet you, Ms. Berry-Lopez, and, of course, _Your Honor_."

"Please call me Rachel. Her…" she said, as she gestured at Santana,

"T.B.D. Don't worry, I'll earn my stripes with that one."Dr. M winked at Rachel. Rachel laughed. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you, again?"Santana asked, warily.

"I am who they call…when they've called everyone. In short, when they cannot solve what the hell is going on."

"Like House." Rachel offered.

Santana murmured, disapprovingly.

"Sort of….but just for breasts and their pathophysiology. Don't worry, I'm boarded, your honor. Gyn-Onc, Repro-Endo, and even Medical Genetics. So, let me recap your history, Rachel, for my records, and correct me if I'm wrong… You had nipple leakage since menarche, pregnancy, loss of conception at 18 and resulting full blown galactohrrea that has continued until pregnancy with your twins at 32. Then you had cessation," she said as she scribbled furiously in the chart, "coupled with prolactin levels all over the place. _Hmmm."_

She narrowed her eyes at them, and continued reading and speaking aloud.

"Radiology showed no crainopharyngeoma….abnormal mammograms with galactoceles in rotating locations…no bloody discharge. No other hormonal imbalance. No medications contributing to the possible side effect profile. _Well_…."

She turned to face them.

"Is that an accurate summary?"

"That's pretty much it, Dr. Manning. Pretty accurate."

She leveled a stare at them, kindly. "**Sooooo…** how long have you two had what we call an 'Adult Nursing Relationship'?"

Santana's jaw dropped open. And then she turned scarlet red.

Dr. Manning laughed out loud. Rachel joined in.

"It's not as unusual as you are imagining it out to be, "reassured the doctor, causing Santana's red to go to crimson. "It has a lot of pros- why, I bet you're never sick."

"Never." Squeaked Santana.

"_There ya go_! Immunity. However…But…The only thing I think I can't figure out, is…and this is beyond the scope of my consult, so feel free to say buzz off- is this: how do you have a 100% genome match with your twins and the parenteral alleles, AKA the two of you, and a 0% match with your oldest daughter? All three are adopted."

Rachel and Santana looked at each other.

"Well, um….we adopted all three because of being gay parents, to protect both parents rights. We, um…have a biological relationship with the twins."

"Obviously. You have a 100% identical genetic match. I would call that a "biological relationship." So.. who was the lucky one that carried them?"

"That would be me. "chimed in Rachel, raising her hand.

Santana swatted it down. "Teachers' pet." She grumbled.

Dr. M chuckled. "Your chart says you used IUI fertilization. You used donor sperm. Normally, I when I see this, it would commonly be a donor brother of the non-carrying bio parent. No big deal. There's just one problem."

"That is?"Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Well, _**Judge Berry-Lopez**_, you are rather famous around here, just like your wife. A lot is known about you, including the fact _you are an only child_."

Santana let out a low breath. She _was_ good.

"So, girls, how did you do it?"Dr. M said, evenly.

**$$$$$$$$SSSSSSSSSS**

**xo**

_Rachel felt her toes going numb. _

_Are you fucking kidding me? She thought. I'm being fucked until my feet go numb? How is that possible?_

_Before she could postulate for too long, she felt her head ramming into the head board._

"_Ow!" She said._

_Then she was forcefully gripped and moved several inches down the bed, as she felt herself being thrust into again with similar force._

"_Ahhhowwww….God! Are you trying to __**break **__me, Santana?"_

"_**Mmmmm**__… you couldn't break that little pussy of yours if you tried, babe. It likes to open so wide for me."_

_Santana continued to thrust into her, violently. When San got in a mood like this, there was no talking her down. There was just NO talking in general._

_Santana pulled her long, thick shaft out of Rachel until just the very tip remained, and rammed her full length back into her. She continued to do that …. Full retreat….full entrance. Santana said it was because "she loved penetrating Rachel" so much. _

_Rachel gasped. She felt San hit her special spot hard…over and over….and somehow, impossibly, Rachel was coming again, despite the fact that's all she had been doing all day, was __**coming.**__ Lucy was at her grandparent's for the weekend, and Rachel knew that meant she would be getting poked like a pincushion all weekend._

_Rachel's walls began to spasm as she felt herself being literally pounded into another organism. _

"_**Oh fuck**__, baby girl, just my shaft is making you come…__**again**__? You're my cock whore, aren't you? Don't even need clit."Santana said, while licking her lips._

"_Ohhh….God! Oh, God, __**fuck me**__, Santana…"_

"_Not many women can do that….come over and over from just their hole….but not many women have….THIS." She said with emphasis, as she full-shafted her, feeling her balls touch Rachel's skin. She was so deep into Rachel she knew it must have hurt her a little bit to take all of her._

_She pulled out again, just to the tip._

_Rachel felt herself as she spasmed with finality, and as Santana thrust back in, feeling that immediate squeezing, it caused her erect and throbbing shaft to push through a suddenly tight hole . She was done. That sent her over the brink, and she felt her penis come undone as warm ropes of cum shot into Rachel's orifice, filling the space absolutely full. Ridiculously full. She continued to thrust hard despite softening slightly, so Rachel would feel all the aftershocks. She wondered how many pounds of cum she had dumped in Rachel today._

_"Fucking God…ugh! So. Fucking. Good! Your hole is __**so fucking good**__, Rachel."_

_Without pulling out, she turned them on their sides. _

_"Gimme my titties."she said, as she kneaded Rachel's breasts and started to suck Rachel's right nipple in her mouth. Rachel gasped as she stroked Santana's hair; she knew she would be conked-out soon. This is what happened; Santana would fuck her within an inch of her life, then once she put her mouth on her breasts, and nursed…she would fall asleep for at least an hour. _

_She would continue to nurse, even in her sleep! Rachel couldn't pull out her nipple – Santana would have them in a vice grip. Well, suck. Then, after nursing, she would wake up, __**horny as hell**__ and pissed off about it._

_She was relentless with how much she wanted to have sex with Rachel. It was as though she wanted to fuck every single memory of anyone else…ever! out of Rachel's head. _

_And Santana was HUGE. In length. In girth. And she was "huge" in the stamina department, too. And she secretly loved it when she tore Rachel up a little when she first entered her each time they had sex for the day. Because she always knew she was going to replace that pain with so much fucking pleasure._

_And similar to Quinn before her, she was also becoming quite a pig. While it made her unbelievably successful as a lawyer, it was not making her a very good spouse. _

_Despite her testosterone poisoning, she remained unbelievably faithful to Rachel. The idea of giving her meat to any other lady made her want to puke. So, she rationalized that this equated to being a 'good' spouse. Beyond that definition, she found herself not caring as much, just so long as Rachel would still spread her legs, which she always did. Time was measured for Santana between winning cases and Rachel spreading her legs. Everything else was filler. She blamed it on her side effect…It's just that she was always so hard, and needed to do something about it…and it was her fault! Rachel would talk, and it would make her hard. Hold up Lucy's accident report from day care, made her hard…open baking soda, made her hard. Hell. Everything she did made her hard._

_She found herself not really listening to the words Rachel was saying anymore, just wondering when she would be done so she could stick her dick down her throat and get deep-shafted. _

_God, Rachel had a fucking ass-kicking, gag defying mouth. "Would it be too rude if she did it while she was still talking?" She wondered to herself._

_"__**Naaaah**__." She said out loud, as she unzipped her pants and began to strip from her boxers. _

_"…So then I said—wait! What? Santana! __**What **__are you doing?"_

_"__**You**__." She replied, as she pushed Rachel to her knees. She pried open her mouth and thrust her erect cock into it….then gripped the back of her head, as though to 'encourage' her to continue. Rachel stopped speaking, and began bobbing her head up and down her member._

'_Ahhhhhh. There she goes…mmmm. __**Finally!' **__Santana thought.__** '**__ Yeah, like that….suck my dick nice and hard like that …. with your mouth that wants to suck me all day…mmmmm… __**So fucking good.' **__Santana groaned, as Rachel began to take her in deep, up and down the glistening, very erect, shaft._

_She twitched. Santana knew it wouldn't be long before Rachel would be eating a nice Sanny Cum Pie, swallowing it all, if she knew what was good for her…_

Xo **xo**

Of course, they told the PG version to Dr. Manning.

After the awkward, very watered down telling of the story to an **actual** medical professional, they expected a horrified look on her face. Instead, Dr. M was just calmly nodding.

"I see. That explains how you got sperm for the twins. What about your eldest—what was her name, Lucy?"

"Yes, Lucy. Lucy is NOT a biological child, but she's our child, just the same. Lucy was a one night stand, from a friend of ours hooking up with another friend of ours. The bio mother asked us to take care of her for the summer, as she had just started with the Ailven Alley company summer stock. They left for a U.S. tour on the day after she handed over Lucy to us. Unfortunately, that was the.." Santana words faded.

"…tour bus that crashed."Rachel held Santana's hand, firmly.

Lucy represented so much to them, good and bad. She had so much of her parents in her it wasn't even funny. Santana continued, after a moment. "Rachel knew that Quinn was the other parent, but didn't tell me…at Brittany's request. She didn't want anyone to know, especially Quinn. Well, Quinn came back from overseas, tried to blow into town and steal my woman-and she saw little Lucy, and well, she just looked like the spitting image of Beth."

"Who's Beth?"

"the baby she gave birth to. That she gave away to Rachel's biological mother."

"O-_kay_. Wow. I'm going to stop writing now." The doctor looked up. "You know, I don't think we need everything in the medical record. More is less, I always say."

The women looked gratefully back at the doctor.

"However, keep going, but only if you want to. I'm listening."

And listen she did. They told her in spurts of how Quinn knew, just KNEW, that Lucy was somehow hers; she wore Rachel down until she confessed. Quinn knew she had a second chance to be a mother—but her "side effect" had taken over so much of her life and maintaining it had really changed who she was. Now, she wanted to be a mother and go back to who she used to be once upon a time. So, she attempted to reverse the effect of the testosterone with estrogen/progesterone and oxytocin but the sudden cycling of hormones that had been so dormant coupled with the lack of free testosterone and cortisol sent her body spiraling, and she crashed. Her blood pressure dropped, and she never left the ICU. Made worse was that the "real Quinn" had come back; and was in her fledgling stages of making up with her friends—including Santana and Rachel.

She was so apologetic to Rachel for what a total jackass she had been to her. 'Testosterone poisoning', is what she blamed it on.

When Quinn's will was executed, it was obviously pre-Lucy, as everything was left to Rachel. It paid for Rachel's performing arts school loans, San's law school, and Lucy's day care in the early years. What it also left them, was a small key to a lock box, which Rachel and Santana found was populated with home movies and a note that said, "these are the only copies. I promise'. As a result, the whole story came out to Santana, and she was horrified at first. She vomited. Yes, she kept watching them. Over and over.

Then she became possessed. SHE wanted to do the same thing, the _'anything-you-can-do,-I-can-do- better' _phenomenon they had had all through high school. She ultimately hunted down the witch doctor that Quinn's sister had recommended, scaring him into to giving her a double dose of whatever it was…and had her resulting "side effect", to which she was very pleased about. Unfortunately, this was without talking to Rachel….first.

Yet somehow, Rachel remained madly in love with her. They survived the initial shock, and after all, they were married…with a child. And they did want more children, despite the time constraints of Rachel's Broadway career and Santana's killer case load.

This was coupled with the fact they were actually involved, hands-on parents—so they were tired.

Then came…the side effect.

Fortunately, Rachel knew better this time. She quickly tired of Santana's antics. Santana protested that it was "_just to have a biological child with the woman she loved_." So Rachel, the spitfire, forced her to bank her sperm, and refused to have sex with her again until she was 100% a woman. And waited it out. Santana ultimately caved. Rachel found an endocrinologist in NY that helped withdraw Santana safely and monitored her….and the rest is history. They then moved out to California because Rachel was offered –and took- a weekly television series, in which she won two (out of a possible four) Emmys; and she took her first non-singing part in a small movie and was rewarded for her stretch by garnering a nomination for an Academy Award right out of the gate.

Santana, well, Santana was Santana. She arrived in California, guns blazing. She refused to take the modified California bar for reciprocity, demanding to take the full bar, and aced it. "That's a J.V. bar!" She sniffed to Rachel later. She was pissed she was the **second** youngest district judge but she blamed her 8 month hiatus while she recuperated from _a penis_. Judge Berry-Lopez quickly gained a rep as someone who was hard, consistent, and fair. People were slightly afraid to approach her bench, but were always mostly satisfied with the outcome. It was kind of like her parenting. And there were rumors she might someday be the youngest supreme court justice in California…so redemption was still possible, in her mind.

Overall, life for them was good. Hectic. Good but hectic. They still found themselves from time to time missing their two friends, painfully so, that had passed way too early. Those moments of quiet time didn't come often though, to think of B and Q, between show choir, soccer, dates, volleyball, girl scouts, trips to the principals' office, school vacation week, et cetera….

**XO**

"What do you attribute that—that 'good life' - to?" Dr. M asked, seriously.

After a moment, Rachel said, "_**Never taking each other for granted**_." Santana nodded, as they held each others' hands, tightly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dr. M, you're needed on the phone right now!" The admin sounded frantic.

"Okey-dokey. Please excuse me, Rachel. And, of course, _Your Honor."_

"Please. Call me Santana."

The women exchanged a look.

"… and it's no problem-we'll be here, waiting."

**FIN . Really FIN. **


End file.
